


Sorrow before Dawn

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Under the Beeches [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCEvents from the past finally take their toll on the Elves' lives
Relationships: Elladan/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrohir/Erestor (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel/Glorfindel
Series: Under the Beeches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903567
Kudos: 8
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Sorrow before Dawn 1-15

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Sorrow before Dawn  
> by CC  
> Sequel to Under the Beeches  
> July, 2002
> 
> The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit and no harm intended. This story is set six weeks after "Under the Beeches." The year is TA, 2520, ten years after Celebran departs to the Undying Lands. I am assuming that Legolas was born in the last year of the Watchful Peace (TA 2063-2460), so he is barely 60 years old at the moment.
> 
> Pairing: Elladan/Legolas. Erestor/Elrohir and Glorfindel/Elrond implied.
> 
> Thanks go to Claudio for his help beta reading this story. And thanks go to Taelle for helping me choose the title.

Third Age, 2520, Imladris

Elrohir was dreaming, and the dream was changing even as he spurred his horse to go faster, trying to reach the Orc party and rescue his mother from them. Elladan was at his side, his brother's anger matching his, the fear of losing Celebran increasing even as they hurried down the road. But suddenly it was not Elladan but Glorfindel who was riding beside him, and it was Elladan they were looking for.

Elladan cannot be lost! Elrohir thought as they hurried down the road, the knot in his stomach becoming so painful that he had to lean on his mare. Not him! I cannot lose him as I lost mother!

They had just driven away the Orc party when a young elf had warned him that Elladan had gone by himself in pursue of an Orc. Elrohir had turned to look at Glorfindel, the older elf's eyes mirroring his concern. They had followed, tracking Elladan's path into the woods and arriving in time to see the older twin lying on the floor and Legolas of Mirkwood crouching beside him. There was a dead Orc not far from them, sword still in hand, an arrow in his forehead.

They rushed to Elladan's side and Elrohir paled when he saw the arrow on his brother's back. "It is a poisoned arrow," Glorfindel said.

"You can help him, can't you?" Elrohir asked, wondering why Legolas was looking at him with such a sad expression on his face.

"He is dead," Legolas said.

Glorfindel nodded. "I am sorry, Elrohir..."

"NO!!" Elrohir jerked awake, trembling and looking around wildly, still in the grips of the nightmare. "No! Elladan!"

The door of his bedroom opened and Elladan burst into the room, followed closely by Arwen. Strange that she had heard his screams. Arwen's quarters were far from his and Elladan's.

"Elrohir! What's wrong?" Elladan sat on the bed and Elrohir threw himself into his brother's arms, still shaking. He could feel Arwen's hand stroking his hair, and he could hear Elladan's questions, but he could not answer or stop the trembling of his body. All that mattered to him was that his brother was alive, and that somehow they were back home and not in Mirkwood. But Arwen had not been with them then...

"What is wrong?" It was his father. Elrohir winced inwardly. He had managed to wake everyone. Elrond's quarters were even father than Arwen's. Elrohir wondered if Glorfindel would come... or Erestor... Hopefully his screams had not woken either elf. He wouldn't want them to see him like this.

"Elrohir had another nightmare, papa," Arwen explained, and Elrohir realized that his family had come so fast because he'd been having nightmares almost every night since they had come back to Imladris. It had begun with troubled dreams, and at first it had been easy to go back to sleep. But as time passed the dreams had turned into nightmares, and these had gotten worse until rest had become impossible.

"We have tried to calm him, but he will not speak," Arwen continued, and Elrohir could sense the worry in her voice.

"I am fine..." he managed to say, still resting in Elladan's arms. He was clutching at his brother's robe still and didn't feel inclined to let go. He loosened his grip a bit, though.

"You are not, my son," Elrond said quietly. "And I wish I knew how to help you... These nightmares are the result of the unrest within your soul, and unless you allow us to come close we shall not be able to help you heal."

"I know not how to stop these dreams, papa... And cannot open myself to you because I do not understand this darkness inside me..." And the fear that settled in his chest, but he would not admit this to his father.

"This is my fault," Elladan said, speaking for the first time since Elrond had come into the bedroom. "I was careless, but I shall be more careful when we ride again... The darkness is all around us when we ride, and all we can do is try to cope with it and survive..."

Ride again... They had to ride again, but this time Elrohir would make sure that nothing happened to Elladan... His brother would not die or be wounded so seriously that he needed seek peace in the Undying Lands. Elrohir trembled as the image of Celebran's wounded body assaulted his mind. This would not happen to Elladan!

"Riding again is not an option until both your hearts are quieted and your strength has returned," Elrond said firmly. "Unrest leads to carelessness, and I shall not lose another member of this family to the darkness Sauron inflicts on us. Now rest, Elrohir."

"I will stay with him for a moment," Elladan said, and Elrohir breathed a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to stay alone with his ghosts, and having Elladan close at least confirmed that his brother was alive and that the stay in Mirkwood had not been a dream.

Elrond nodded. "Try to get some rest you both then." It seemed to Elrohir that his father would say more, but Elrond looked at him and appeared to sigh.

"We will, papa," Elladan said, still holding Elrohir. Taking a deep breath, Elrohir let go of his brother's robe and sat up slowly, trying to look calmer than he felt. Arwen came closer and reaching to stroke his hair, murmured some soothing words. He managed a smile, and this seemed to reassure her. Elrohir was aware that he was worrying his family, but he had no control over his dreams. If only he could rest...

"Do you want to sleep?" Elladan's voice shook Elrohir out of his musings. His brother was looking at him with barely disguised concern. Guilt washed over Elrohir when he thought that his brother had not moved from his side in these last weeks. Surely Elladan was missing Legolas...

"I cannot go back to sleep, but you should," Elrohir said. He gestured for his brother to lie down on the bed.

"I cannot sleep either," Elladan said softly, drawing his legs up, resting his back against some pillows. Elrohir couldn't help but notice that the sleepless nights were starting to take their toll on his brother.

"You miss Legolas. I am sorry... You would be riding to Mirkwood if it were not for me..."

"I cannot ride to Mirkwood without you," Elladan said seriously. "In fact we cannot ride to Mirkwood without the patrols. We promised father, remember? If this is anybody's fault then you should blame me."

"I would rather blame the Orcs. They have infested the land between Imladris and Mirkwood. But if we were riding you would at least have an opportunity to see Legolas."

"Why are you so worried about me missing Legolas?" Elladan asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Maybe because you do not have to ride far to see the one you love?"

"I know not what you are speaking about," Elrohir said, stiffening. Erestor's face came to his mind, but he dutifully banished the memory of himself and Elladan listening to the older elf's lessons on fencing and weaponry matters.

"You should just tell him," Elladan said quietly.

"I have nothing to tell Erestor..."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "I did not mention Erestor's name. So I must assume my guess was correct and that you are in love with him."

"I am not."

Why did Elladan have to be so perceptive?

"I will sleep, and you should do the same," Elrohir said, lying down on the bed and turning his back to Elladan to hide the emotions crossing his features. It didn't help to hear his brother was chuckling softly.

"Let us sleep then," came Elladan's voice. "But think about my words. Love is not something we should dismiss, and you at least have Erestor close."

Elrohir didn't answer, but he didn't protest anymore. Elladan was right. Since he had been a young elf Elrohir had felt something for his father's counselor. And now that he was old enough to know his feelings, he had not found the way to talk to Erestor... Maybe he would, or maybe he would just keep these feelings buried in his heart. Love was a dangerous thing, and so was to give one's heart to another. The pain would be unbearable if this person died.

* * *

Elladan watched his brother for a moment and then he also lay down, trying to get some rest. At least Elrohir was no longer looking at him with wide eyes and that unsettling expression on his pale face. This worried Elladan more than his brother's screams in the middle of the night. It made him fear that his brother would leave. Elrohir was so shaken, unable to rest and to find some peace. Celebran's departure had affected them all, but it had affected Elrohir the most. In the first weeks after their mother had left, Elrohir had had nightmares, just like now. But eventually his brother had calmed and in time they all had managed to return to some semblance of normality again.

Until six weeks ago when Elladan had almost died at the hands of an Orc in Mirkwood. It had been unfortunate that Elrohir had seen him lying on the ground with a poisoned arrow in his back. The image had been so close to that of their mother with a poisoned arrow in her shoulder. And the Orc who had almost killed Elladan had been carrying a mithril pendant that had been Celebran's. And Elrohir had seen it. They had faced danger many times, and they would face danger again, but the memories had come too close this time, and Elrohir's nightmares had come back with unusual strength.

Nightmares had always tormented Elrohir. Since he had been a child, when something upset him, Elrohir always pretended that nothing was wrong. But then when night came and everybody was asleep, the younger twin would wake up screaming and bathed in sweat. Just like tonight... and the night before this, and most of the nights since they had come back from Mirkwood... At least Elrohir seemed to be sleeping calmly now... Elladan smiled softly, drawing the blanket up and around his brother's body before lying down and closing his eyes. He would spend the night in Elrohir's bedroom and leave before dawn to get ready for the patrol.

Elladan had been joining the dawn patrol around the borders on Imladris for the last four weeks. He needed to keep himself occupied, and Elrohir would seldom wake before he was back. Only one time this had happened, and when he had come back Elrohir had not asked where he had been. Hopefully the nightmares would cease and they would be able to go farther and perhaps reach the borders of Mirkwood.

If Elrond and the Orcs allowed it... Elladan could still remember the night he and the others had arrived in Imladris after the adventure at Mirkwood. Elrond had come to greet them, followed by Arwen and Erestor. Neither of them had cared to hide their concern, and it had not helped that Elladan had been feeling so tired after riding for hours in order to reach the valley before dawn. Fortunately he had been much better after a night's rest, but Elrond had decided to redesign the valley's defense strategy. And that had closed any possibility Elladan would have had of sneaking his way to Mirkwood.

That and his brother's nightmares...

Elladan missed Legolas. He had not seen the younger elf since the beginning of spring, and it had been torture. The memory of the slim body trembling in his arms, the feeling of those soft lips against his... The urge to see Legolas again and make the younger elf completely his kept Elladan awake even during the nights when Elrohir would sleep calmly... But he could not leave Imladris while Elrohir needed him, and the patrols had not been going that far because Erestor had decided to clear first the path between Imladris and Lothlrien.

Soon Elladan was also asleep, and as planned he didn't wake until it was time for him to join the dawn patrols. He glanced at his brother and smiled when he saw that Elrohir was sleeping deeply, his pale face calm for once. Being careful not to wake his twin, Elladan left the bed and hurried to his own room. Once he had bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, he went out to meet the others. Erestor was there already, giving orders and walking briskly between the riders of the patrol.

"I thought you would stay with Elrohir," Erestor said, approaching him. "Glorfindel told me what happened last night."

Elladan could see that Erestor was worried, and for a moment considered giving a small push to his father's chief counselor. It was obvious that Erestor worried so much for Elrohir's wellbeing...

"Elrohir is sleeping calmly, and he will not wake until we are back," Elladan answered, eyeing Erestor thoughtfully. "I am sure that Arwen will stay close. Maybe you could stay and check on him too?"

Erestor looked shocked for a moment and then shook his head slowly, the slight change on his face showing his feelings more so than his words. "I am needed in to guide the patrol. I am sure that is he wakes Lady Arwen or Glorfindel will keep your brother company."

"Oh, I am certain that Elrohir would have preferred your company, Erestor," Elladan said, winking at the older elf and mounting his steed. "My brother has always enjoyed your company... I mean your lessons..."

With a last smile Elladan turned his horse to go, enjoying the confusion on Erestor's face. These two had been made for each other, Elladan thought. They longed to be together and yet they tried to hide it... But Erestor seemed easier to taunt. Maybe he would have to push his father's counselor a bit more.

The patrol moved along the path that would lead them out of the valley and to the eastern borders. They would go further this morning. The scouts Erestor had sent on the previous days had reported that Orc activity was increasing once more, meaning to close the few safe paths to Lothlrien and Mirkwood. They could not allow that to happen, but they would have to work in concert with Celeborn and Thranduil.

Working with Thranduil would be complicated, but at least it would give Elladan an opportunity to see Legolas again. But for now they were working on clearing a new and safer path between Imladris and Lothlrien. He was glad that Elrohir had not come with them. They would come close the Redhorn Pass... Too close even for Elladan to feel uncomfortable.

"Orcs ahead!" Erestor warned, and Elladan tensed, ready for a new confrontation with Sauron's servants. The Orc party was unusually large, and the elves drew their bows and let loose a rain of arrows before charging against the remaining foes. Elladan could feel his rage slowly building at the sight of the fell beasts that had hurt his mother. Soon his rage had turned him into the deadly foe that would slay the Orcs without regard to risk or danger.

Eventually the elves' skill and fierceness was enough to draw the Orcs back, and when they fled Elladan had to exert all his willpower not to follow them. It might result in him being wounded once again, and it would certainly unsettle his brother. But if he were careful...

"Elladan..." It was Erestor, probably guessing what had been crossing his mind. "We should go back. There could be more Orcs around and we could not risk..."

"We have to take risks, or we will never get rid of them!" he exclaimed with sudden rage. Even Elrohir's nightmares would cease if the Orcs were driven away from the Misty Mountains and the lands around the Anduin...

"We are already taking risks," came Erestor's calm reply, "but I see no need to take them to the point of being suicidal. We are weary, and we have some wounded. Now come. You are covered in their blood. If we tarry more Elrohir will wake, and you do not want your brother to see you like this."

"You and Glorfindel should stop doing this," Elladan almost snapped, turning his steed to follow the patrol back to Imladris. Elladan was aware that Erestor was right and that seeing him like that would upset Elrohir. But Elladan had been quiet for too long and the heat of the hunt was still there. And the urge to see Legolas... He would burn up if he didn't do something about it. He turned around and galloped away from the patrol.

"Ellladan!" Erestor sounded angry now, but Elladan never slowed down his steed.

"I'll be back in time!" he called back, heading for one of the secret paths he and Elrohir had discovered long ago. There were no Orcs there, never had been, and Elladan needed to be alone, to feel the air lashing around him, to burn up the energy he had not released. And if he found Orcs he would confront them. But he would go insane if he returned calmly to Imladris.

Mirkwood

Legolas spurred his horse and crossed the bridge that would lead him away of his home and south across the woods. He was fully armed, carrying bow and arrows, sword and knives, as were all the other members of the patrol. And as the other elves Legolas knew that they could face death once they had left the security of the elven path. But it was necessary. Sauron was getting stronger, and Orcs had come up from Dol Guldur and to the old forest road, troubling the Woodmen living in the eastern borders of Mirkwood. Evil was coming closer, threatening to destroy first Men and then the Elves. It was the elves' duty to confront Sauron and push him back to Dol Guldur, until they were strong enough to draw him out of there for good.

Mithrandir had been at Mirkwood two days ago, warning Thranduil about these ill developments and how it all seemed to be part of a new rise of evil. Legolas and his brother had been allowed to the royal chamber after their father had had a long and private conference with the Istari, and it had become clear to all of them that the incident at the beginning of spring had not been an isolated event. Legolas had asked Mithrandir about the situation in the other elven realms, Imladris and Lothlrien, much to the disgust of Belegorn. But for once Thranduil had not looked at Legolas with the usual mixture of resignation and anger. If they were going to be safe, his father had admitted, it was necessary that the other elven realms stayed safe too. Of course Thranduil had slipped one or two comments about Elrond's lack of ability to keep his sons in check, but at least he had not rebuked Legolas' questions and concern.

It would be a different story if his father knew...

Thranduil had sent two patrols to help Men. The first one, commanded by Belegorn, had left the palace earlier, heading for the city of Esgaroth. Belegorn had been ordered to make that the Orcs had not infested that land too. The Men from the Lake City were not only loyal to Thranduil, but there was also an active trade between the palace and the Men's city. The elves' liking for Dorwinion wine and their need for some of the vegetables grown in the rich lands about the lake, was enough for the elves to secure the trade paths.

Legolas was part of the second patrol, led by Halmir, captain of Thranduil's army, and they were going to meet the Woodmen in the old forest road. Legolas would have rather gone with Belegorn and see the Lake City once more. The ways of Men had always been interesting to him. But after Belegorn had found him kissing Elladan, there had not been a single day when his brother had not showed Legolas his disdain and contempt. It had been Belegorn who had suggested he joined Halmir's patrol, pointing out that even though they would approach the Anduin, no Imladris party had been seen there for a while.

This was something Legolas had also been wondering about. Even if he was not allowed to go anywhere near the Anduin alone, Galion had been there, at least twice and no notice of Imladris had come. Had Elladan forgotten about him? Belegorn had said so one night...

~~  
"You fool! You thought Elladan would come back for you in a white steed? You allowed that half-elf to take advantage of you, and now everyone in Imladris should be laughing at us. Because your foolishness has disgraced not only you but also our family and lineage have been dishonored. The only reason I have not spoken to our father about this yet is the ill news Mithrandir has brought us. There are more important things for him to worry at the moment that your lack of dignity and your surrender to that half-elf's perversions!" ~~

Legolas shivered. Life had been unbearable for him since the day Elladan had returned to Imladris. The memory of the dark-haired elf's kisses, of the many nights speaking of so many things... It was all Legolas had now, and as time passed and he had no news of Elladan, despair was starting to creep up in his soul. He had not even the consolation of Nimedhel's company now, as all she wanted to speak about was Elladan and how she hoped the dark-haired elf came back to Mirkwood one day. Nimedhel seemed to have fallen in love with Elladan and listening to her fantasies about a future where they would unite hurt Legolas.

This had already caused a small crisis in the family. Nimedhel had decided to confide these feelings she had for Elladan to their mother, and apparently Nimbrethil had tried to discourage her. Legolas couldn't understand why. Their mother had seemed to be pleased when Belegorn had seated Nimedhel beside Elladan in the spring night meal. So Nimedhel had been begging for their mother's support and Thranduil had overheard the conversation as he came into the chamber where his wife and daughter had been talking. He had forbidden Nimedhel to even think about Elladan and had vowed that he would find a husband for her soon.

Nimedhel had burst in tears, vowing that she would never take other husband but Elladan. Nimbrethil had interceded and tried to convince Thranduil that even if she agreed with her husband that it could not be Elladan, their daughter should only take a husband she loved. Thranduil had not relented.

But Legolas knew that even if his father allowed Nimedhel to stay unmarried until she found someone she really loved, a bond with Imladris was not possible because in his father's eyes a marriage like that would diminish their lineage. These events Legolas had learned from Nimedhel. His sister had stopped talking openly about this, but she had tried more than once to confide her feelings to Legolas. He had listened at first, but had finally decided to avoid these confidences lest he reveal his own feelings.

Halmir's warning that he should be more alert shook Legolas out of his sad musings. The patrol had already left the elven path and turned south, trying to reach the old forest road without delay. Legolas could not help himself but shiver as cobwebs and all kind of disgusting insects appeared suddenly, both hanging from trees and crawling across the ground. They found no spiders though, and that was good, because their stench when killed had always made Legolas feel sick. Eventually they reached the old forest road and found a group of Woodmen already waiting for them.

"Greetings, Halmir of Mirkwood," the one who seemed to be their chief said. It was a tall tawny skinned man, with long dark brown hair and gray eyes. "We have been waiting for you since dawn."

"Greetings, Gundor, son of Handor," Halmir answered. "The roads are not easy on these dark days. Has there been another attack since the last time we have met?"

"Only one, and we were able to drive the Orcs back," Gundor said, eyeing Legolas before turning his attention back to Halmir. "May I ask who is your fair companion? I have not seen him before in the patrol." The man was bold.

"This is Legolas of Mirkwood, the youngest son of King Thranduil," Halmir answered coldly, with a voice that demanded the due respect from the man.

Gundor turned to Legolas again and bowed as a show of respect. "Greetings, Lord. We recognize your King Thranduil as lord of this realm, and we consider ourselves his vassals. I have met your brother, Lord Belegorn."

Legolas nodded in assent, though without saying a word. He didn't like that way Gundor's eyes trained over him, as if Legolas were a prey and the man were appraising his value. Halmir didn't seem to notice, or maybe Legolas was being too wary.

They rode along with Gundor and his men to the clearing where the Woodmen had their dwellings, and they surveyed the harm done by the last Orc attack. Half the huts were destroyed, and there were many men wounded, and the children looked famished. The land around them seemed to be defiled, and the trees had been burnt to the south, leaving the dwellings exposed to a new attack coming from that direction. The elves shared with the Men the food and blankets they had brought with them and Halmir proceeded to discuss defensive strategies with Gundor. Legolas stayed with them for a while, but soon strayed away, deciding to help with the rebuilding of the huts.

The time for luncheon came down soon enough. Gundor invited them to rest in his hut, and though he would rather have eaten under the trees, Legolas had to go along when Halmir accepted the man's offer. They had a cold meal in Gundor's hut. It was best not to light any fire and pretend that the Orc attack had driven the Men away. The Elves would stay with the Men that night, and a guard would be set around the dwellings, and Men and Elves would take turns and be prepared to receive the Orcs if they came again. With luck the fell beasts would pass them by in their nightly incursions. And if they attacked the Orcs would find a host of Elves and Men ready to give battle.

Legolas finished his meal and drank of the wine Gundor offered them. It was sweet and had a different taste, but it was good enough and Legolas found himself drinking more until Halmir's hand on his shoulder warned him to stop. He didn't want to, everyone around him seemed to be having fun. And why was Halmir trying to dampen his mood? Was he supposed to be always sad? Should he wait forever for Elladan to come back? This wine was sweeter that anything Legolas had tasted before, and he wanted more.

"So the young Lord finds delight in our wine," Gundor said blandly, winking at him. Legolas blushed, turning to Halmir to see if the other elf had seen that. But Halmir had just turned around to give some instructions to one of the guards and when he did look at Legolas, the older elf frowned.

"You should stop drinking, my lord." There was sheer disapproval on Halmir's face and Legolas could hear Gundor laughing softly and saying that he would help Halmir to take 'the young lord' to bed. Legolas stood, shaking his head in denial before everything turned dark around him. He could feel Halmir's voice, and he could hear Gundor's laugh. Speaking seemed impossible, his tongue wouldn't obey him, and then he fell limp in Halmir's arms.

* * *

The elf lying on the bed was so beautiful. Gundor was standing close, admiring the spilled golden hair on the pillow, the delicate features, the slightly parted lips. So tempting... Halmir was busy with the preparations for the night, and Gundor had promised to take care of Legolas. Halmir was so naive, but Gundor had worked for a long time on gaining the Captain's trust, befriending even Belegorn, Thranduil's proud heir. Silly elves! They would soon all realize that there was no escape from Sauron's power. Gundor had understood it well, and he had given himself to the Lord of Darkness.

Raping Legolas was not an option. But what harm would a kiss do? The silly elf was drugged, and they were alone in the house. A kiss would be part of Gundor's payment for his troubles. It was not easy to drug an elf after all. He'd had to put the drug in Legolas' drink without Halmir noticing. And he'd had to leave his hut early on the previous day to retrieve the drug from Sauron's servants. A drug so powerful as to render an elf helpless...

But first things first. Gundor reached for the elf and started looking for something to give to Sauron. An amulet, a ring, anything of the sort would be enough for the Dark Lord to take some measure of control of the elf's mind. Something Legolas held dear, something he had maybe owned since he had been a child. Or something the elf held close to his heart. Smiling to himself Gundor unbuttoned Legolas' shirt and found what he had been looking for. A mithril ring hanging from a chain. What was this? A betrothal token? Sauron would be pleased for something like this would bind not only Legolas but also the owner...

Carefully, Gundor unclasped the chain and removed the ring, and then he broke the chain, placing it again around Legolas' neck. That would be enough for the elf to think that he had lost it. Gundor was about to button the shirt again when Legolas stirred.

"Elladan..." Legolas whispered, opening unseeing eyes. Gundor smiled. He knew that the elf was half-awake, but that the drug would keep Legolas blind and confused for some hours still. Gundor leaned over Legolas, placing his lips on the elf's and kissing him. Legolas tensed, and then appeared to relax.

"Elladan..." he whispered again. Gundor smiled, withdrawing and buttoning the elf's shirt, smoothing the golden hair in a calming gesture. Legolas closed his eyes, sighing softly. So the ring was Elladan's... Sauron would be pleased. Legolas loved the Lord of Imladris' son. Gundor had the feeling that Belegorn would not be happy to know about this.

Imladris

Glorfindel was walking down the path leading from the stables to the house. He was worried. Erestor and the dawn patrol had not come back yet, and it was well past the time for the first meal of the day. Elrond would come out of his study soon and ask him to summon Erestor so they could discuss the duties for the day. What was he going to tell his lord then? What was he going to tell Elrohir if he woke and his brother had not come back yet? Glorfindel sighed, thinking that he would like to have a serious conversation with Elladan... another one... Somehow he was sure that Erestor's delay had to do with the impulsive young elf.

He crossed the path of one of the maids who was hurrying out of the house, probably to take care of some urgent errand. The house was slowly coming alive with the first chores of the day. Two young elf maidens were coming down the path leading from the other houses in the valley to Elrond's. Glorfindel recognized two of Arwen's friends; one of them was quite taken by Elrohir though the younger twin had never seemed to notice. Glorfindel smiled at the elf maidens as they entered the house. Another maid was already coming to lead Arwen's friends to the interior garden. Glorfindel could hear the younger one asking the maid if Elrohir was already awake.

Glorfindel continued his way towards Elrond's study, his mind still trying to come out with an explanation for the patrol's delay. Had they met a band of Orcs? He shook his head, shaking any dark thoughts about the outcome of such an encounter. The patrol had been well armed, and Erestor's ability to deal with Sauron's creatures had always been good enough, and Elladan was there with them... Elladan... Glorfindel knocked at the door of Elrond's study silently praying to Elbereth that the older twin was not the cause of this delay...

"Come in," came the familiar voice through the wooden door, and Glorfindel could feel a small pang of pain settling in his chest. He was always glad to see Elrond, but it was painful to know that he would never be able to speak about his feelings. What right had he to claim Elrond's heart, already bound to Celebran by marriage and to Gil-galad by a love that had survived millennia?

Elrond had lost Gil-galad before they could exchange vows and bind their souls forever; and had lost Celebran when she had left for the West trying to find some peace after having been wounded in mind and soul by a band of Orcs. When she had left Glorfindel had feared that the shadow Elrond had been under for years after Gi-galad's death would come back. But the presence of his children and the need to keep the family from despairing had been enough for Elrond to go on living and hoping for a better world, if not for love.

"Good morning, Elrond," Glorfindel said quietly, opening the door and peering into his friend's study. Scattered parchments and books were still lying on Elrond's table, but his friend looked calm.

"Good morning, my friend. Come inside. What brings you here so early?" Elrond was only calm, but in a very good mood. Glorfindel winced inwardly. He was always the one who brought the bad news... And who would love the one who always announced death or problems?

"It is well past the morning meal time, Elrond," Glorfindel said carefully. Elrond looked at him in mild confusion and then smiled.

"I didn't notice the passage of time. I suppose you are looking for me so we discuss the duties for today with Erestor..." Elrond said, already gathering some of his books and making place on his desk.

"No, no, Elrond. Erestor has not come back yet..."

Elrond frowned, worry darkening his features. "Let us hope that this delay was not caused by some unexpected encounter... Was Elladan with them this morning?"

"I'm afraid he was," Glorfindel said. "He has been going out with them every dawn. There have been delays before... Maybe they met with a party coming from Lothlrien..."

"You don't really believe that possible, do you?" Elrond asked quietly, his gray eyes seeming to pierce Glorfindel's soul. If only he could gather his friend in his arms and do something to erase the pain that had resurfaced in Elrond's eyes...

"No, I don't," Glorfindel admitted. "I fear that something has happened to them..."

"And that it has to do with Elladan's rash behavior," Elrond finished for him. Glorfindel sighed and looked down, unable to deny that those were his feelings. A hand on his shoulder made him look up just to find Elrond was standing quite close to him.

"I can always know what's in your mind, my dear friend. And I can feel your worry and your pain for the danger and sadness that hovers around my sons like a monster ready to swallow them."

Glorfindel trembled. "I love them dearly, and I seem to be unable to make Elladan understand that he should not risk himself so, and to help Elrohir with his nightmares..."

"You do more than enough, Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly. "My sons just don't seem able to find their paths again. Celebran's departure has affected them both in different ways, and I fear that they might not survive the pain, or the danger..."

"They will survive. We will take care of them and guide them!" Glorfindel said with unusual heat. "We are not going to allow Sauron to take any other member of this family..." He trailed of, wondering if he had gone too far. "I consider your and your children my family," he offered as an explanation.

"I know, my friend," Elrond said, his hand still on Glorfindel's shoulder. "And we consider you part of us..." They were so close now that Glorfindel had problems forming a coherent thought. The gray eyes were fixed on him, and seemed to be reading his very soul. Elrond seemed about to say something else, or do something else... But the moment was broken when a young elf knocked at their door and announced that Erestor and the patrol had arrived.

"I have to go..." Glorfindel said, his voice strangely hoarse, and before Elrond had time to react he had left his friend's chamber and was hurrying down the corridors.

* * *

Elrohir stirred on the bed, wondering why he was feeling so tired. But then he should not be surprised. Sleeping during the day would never replace a night's rest, not after having been shaken out of sleep repeatedly because of his nightmares. Surely Elladan had left at dawn to join the patrols. Elrohir had known what his brother did for a while, even if he had never asked his twin about it. He had discovered it one morning when sleep had become impossible because of another nightmare. Elrohir had left his bedroom and had walked around the house, leaving it and heading for the stable to see to his mare. One of the younger stable boys had been there, and when Elrohir had asked about Elladan, the boy had told him that his brother had left with the dawn patrol as usual.

Fear had coursed through Elrohir's spine, and for a moment he had almost mounted his mare and left to seek his brother and protect him. But the sleepless nights and the strain of the last days had taken their toll on him at last. The ground had suddenly moved under his feet and everything around him has lost its color as his knees gave way under him. Elrohir had come woken to find himself on his bed, his father and Glorfindel looking worriedly at him. After that incident Elrohir had accepted to take a drink his father prepared for him nightly. It didn't prevent the nightmares, but at least it allowed him to rest more calmly after waking for the first time. Elrohir would have left with the patrol anyway but his father had made it clear that until he recovered his strength he would only risk himself and Elladan.

Useless... He was feeling useless right now. He should be out there with the rest of the patrol and not standing here on the balcony, away from any danger. If only the nightmares ceased... If only this weakness passed... If only he could join Elladan and Erestor... Elrohir could feel his cheeks coloring at the thought of his father's counselor. The fine features, the dark gray eyes... Elrohir shook his head, pushing those thoughts away just to see Erestor coming to the house followed by Glorfindel. And where was Elladan?

Glorfindel and Erestor looked up and Elrohir could see the uncertainty in their eyes. After some moments Erestor hurried down the path while Glorfindel came to stand below the balcony.

"Where is Elladan?" he asked, gripping the stone railing tightly.

"Elladan took a different path to come back to Imladris," Glorfindel explained. "Erestor said that your brother promised to be here soon..."

"A different path?" Elrohir's mind was working feverishly. Surely Elladan had not ventured alone through one of the secret paths they had discovered in the Misty Mountains... Those paths had been safe before but now...

Elrohir turned around, rushing back into his bedroom and out to the hall. He could feel Glorfindel calling him, but he could think of nothing but leaving the house and finding Elladan. This wouldn't have happened if Elrohir had not been wallowing in his pain. If Elladan were hurt again...

"Elrohir..."

He almost stumbled on his father who was coming with Erestor.

"Where did he go? Why did you let him?" Elrohir demanded from Erestor, regretting his words as soon as he saw the other elf's shocked face.

"Nobody can stop your brother when he is determined to do something, and you known it well," Elrond said, a quiet warning in his eyes.

"I know... I apologize for my rudeness, Erestor..." Elrohir said, his cheeks coloring when he looked at his father's counselor.

"No need to apologize," Erestor said, his eyes troubled. "I should have stopped him, somehow..." Erestor seemed about to say something else when Glorfindel came into the hall, followed by Elladan.

Elrohir paled when he saw his brother's clothes covered with blood. Not all the stains where black, some were dark red, and Elladan was cradling his left arm to his chest.

"I am fine..." Elladan hurried to say.

"You are not!" Elrond snapped. "What were you thinking of, Elladan? Are you looking for death?"

"No, papa..." Elladan's eyes flashed and his cheeks colored at being berated in front of everyone, but he kept his temper in check.

"Go and have that wound taken care of. We will be there in a moment so we talk."

"Yes, papa." Elladan glanced at Elrohir briefly, guilt written in his eyes, before following Glorfindel to the healing house.

"I will go out with the patrol tomorrow," Elrohir said, his eyes fixed on the retreating figures of his brother and Glorfindel.

"Not until you are rested enough," his father said. "And not until we evaluate what has happened today. The dawn patrol has encountered Orcs too close to Imladris for my peace of mind. And for the looks of it your brother has found Orcs in his path too. We need to reopen the road to Lothlrien. I know that Celeborn must be trying to clear it from his side too."

"The number of Orcs has increased, and they have started to trouble the land of King Thranduil too," Erestor said as they walked to the healing house. "A messenger has come from the eastern borders where the Woodmen dwell."

"Have you met any party of elves coming from Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked a bit too anxiously judging his father and Erestor's surprised looks.

"No," Erestor answered, watching him carefully. "We have not been going that way. The Woodmen's messenger came on his own. He is the Chieftain's nephew."

"Do not let him return alone, Erestor," Elrond said as they entered the healing house. "Come now. Let us talk to Elladan."

They found Elladan sitting on a bed and holding his left arm out while Glorfindel bandaged it. He was still wearing the torn and bloodied clothes and Elrohir closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath to prevent himself from feeling sick. They waited for Glorfindel to finish his task and give Elladan a healing drink.

"You will have to rest for a few days," Glorfindel said quietly. It was obvious that he had been berating Elladan too, because his brother nodded and murmured a thanks.

"What happened, Elladan?" Elrond inquired, his eyes softening. He had never been able to stay angry with Elladan for long. It was the same for Elrohir, and he wondered if this was the reason for his brother's rash behavior.

"I decided to come back using a path Elrohir and I know well," Elladan said, glancing at him briefly before turning his attention to their father. "I just needed to blow some energy after the Orcs' attack..."

So that explained the black stains on his clothes, but not the dark ones...

"I was galloping through the path when an axe passed too close to my head and sank in a tree. I turned around in time to see two Easterlings coming on me. I killed them, but I couldn't avoid being injured by one of them. No men had ever ventured through those paths... I would have not been surprised if it had been Orcs..."

"The man coming from Mirkwood mentioned Easterlings too," Erestor said. Elrohir sighed inwardly when Elladan paled.

"A man from Mirkwood?"

"A Woodman," Glorfindel explained. "The Chieftain's nephew is here. He came asking for help."

"Strange that he would not ask Thranduil for help..." Elladan said, and Elrohir could see his brother's mind working feverishly.

"It seems that Orcs are troubling Thranduil's realm too," Elrond said, looking as puzzled as Erestor. Only Glorfindel knew and understood...

"We should help them, then!" Elladan exclaimed, standing and making to leave the healing house.

"You are in no condition to ride, Elladan," said Glorfindel, making him sit on the bed again. "I will take you to your quarters once you are clean and ready for rest."

"I can't rest now!" Elladan exclaimed. "Elrohir..."

"I will ride with you," Elrohir said, coming to sit beside his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will go together, but for now you need to rest..."

Elladan made a sound of frustration.

"Will you explain to me now what is going on here?" Elrond demanded, his eyes going from one of his sons to the other, and resting on Glorfindel in the end. "You are the only one who is not surprised for this sudden concern for Thranduil. Can you explain this to me?"

"King Thranduil helped us..." Glorfindel started to say.

"And I am grateful, but that is not the reason why Elladan seems about to bolt out of the house and ride until he reaches Thranduil's realm... followed by Elrohir and probably you. I want the truth, and I want to know it now."

* * *

It was better to speak now and tell his father everything. It would not change the fact that he was not allowed to ride and go to Mirkwood, but maybe his father would send some help to King Thranduil. But then Elrond was planning to do that. The question was whether Thranduil would accept it.

"Ask not Glorfindel for the truth, papa," Elladan said. "For even if he knows what troubles me, it is I who should tell you what is in my heart."

"Erestor and I have matters to attend," Glorfindel said. "If you would excuse us, my lord, we need to see to the Chieftain's nephew..."

Elrond turned around and looked at Glorfindel before nodding slowly. "You have my leave to go, my friends. And thank you for your troubles. I know that keeping an eye on my sons is no simple task."

"You are the only family we have, my lord," Glorfindel said. "Keeping an eye on them is not only our duty, but something we do gladly."

Erestor nodded in silence at Glorfindel's words, making Elladan wonder for how long would his father's counselor be able to hide his feelings for Elrohir. The fact that his brother was blushing should be sign enough if Elrond were not so focussed on inquiring about Elladan's reasons for wanting to go to Mirkwood.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Elrohir asked once the older elves were gone. Elladan almost smiled. Maybe they should also tell Elrond that his brother was in love with Erestor? This seemed to be a good time for confessions. But he couldn't really do that to his brother, could he? And judging the way those two behaved around each other Elrond would soon realize...

Elladan shook his head, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder to prevent his brother from leaving. "Stay. Unless there is something... or someone who requires your undivided attention..."

Elrohir blushed even more, earning a puzzled look from their father.

"I will stay. Someone has to make sure that you rest after speaking with papa," Elrohir said, a warning flash in his eyes, though his voice was amazingly even.

Elladan snorted. It was so easy to tease his brother and make him blush...

"If you two are done teasing each other, I would like to have my question answered," Elrond said, looking from the still blushing Elrohir to Elladan. "Why are you so concerned about Mirkwood's safety? Is it because you have made friends over there?"

"I want to go back to Mirkwood because I am worried for Legolas," Elladan said, holding his father's steady gaze.

"And you care for Legolas enough to risk yourself and ride now, even though you are injured. I have been told that it was he who killed the Orc that attacked you, and I am glad to know that my son knows to be grateful. But you will be of little help with that injured arm, and you should know it."

"I know..."

"Then why the haste? King Thranduil has managed to keep his realm safe for centuries... And as soon as we clear the way to Lothlrien Celeborn and I will contact him. But you cannot just ride alone, or with your brother. You almost died in Mirkwood, Elladan."

"I know, I know!" Elladan stood and started pacing along the length of the room. "I just fear that something might happen to him!"

Elrond said nothing, but there was an obvious question in his eyes, and Elladan decided that there was no use in delaying his confession. Surely his father would understand. After all Elrond himself had loved Gil-galad...

"I love him, papa! I know that I need to heal before being able to ride back to Mirkwood, but I wish I were able to ride now because Legolas' well being is more important than life for me."

"More important than life..." There was pain in Elrond's eyes, but only for a moment. Elladan couldn't help himself but glance at Elrohir to see if his twin had an inkling of what was going on in their father's mind. But Elrohir looked as lost as himself.

"I have not seen Legolas accompanying his father to any elves' gathering before," Elrond continued, "and he always brings his older son..."

"Belegorn," Elrohir offered. "We met him too, and Nimedhel, King Thranduil's daughter..."

Elrond nodded in acknowledgement. "So Legolas must be rather young. I must hope that he has already come of age," Elrond said, the gray eyes fixed on his sons for confirmation.

"He has," Elladan said. "He came of age the same year mama departed from Middle-Earth..." Legolas had told him about this one of those nights when they had been talking in Elladan's chambers at Thranduil's palace.

"I see... He is rather young, anyway," Elrond said, walking a few paces away and looking at the sky through the window. "Love is no game, my son. It brings happiness, but it can also bring sorrow and pain. But it is worthwhile if your love is true... Are you certain about your feelings for that young elf?"

"I am certain, papa..." he answered, watching his father with increasing concern. The pain in him seemed to be running so deep...

"And King Thranduil..."

"Doesn't know about this," Elladan said. Elrond sighed.

"So what were you planning to do, my son? Ride there and offer King Thranduil your help? You know that he would hardly accept it. And if I know him well, if he ever guesses the true reason for your presence in Mirkwood things will only become more difficult for you and Legolas."

Was Elrond giving his consent? Elladan had expected a reprimand for risking the fragile understanding between Mirkwood and Imladris. Elrohir was silent at his side, and for a moment Elladan had the feeling that his brother was lost in his own thoughts and that those were with Erestor.

"You will go to your rooms now, Elladan, and we will talk about this again once you have rested. We need to reopen the road to Lothlrien, but once we have managed to do that we will also secure a free path through the Anduin. Patience is all I ask from you."

"I will be patient..." He would try at least...

"Come. You seem about to fall asleep," Elrohir said, standing and pulling him up to his feet. "Let's get you in bed."

"I'm no child..."

"You behave as one..."

"Are you sure of that? I'm not the one in denial..."

"Stop that!" There was a trace of impatience in Elrohir's voice, but Elladan knew that his brother could not stay angry with him for long.

"Make me..." Elladan could hear Elrond's quiet laugh behind them as they walked towards his bedroom. And then, when they met Arwen in the corridor, she also joined in the jokes after berating Elladan for being careless once again. Eventually he was in bed and everyone had left. Sleep was tugging at him, but a sense of foreboding was troubling him. Elladan closed his eyes, reaching for the golden beech leaf Legolas had given him. If something happened to Legolas... Elladan sighed, and still troubled, he finally succumbed to sleep.

Mirkwood

Legolas opened his eyes and looked around warily, wondering why his head hurt so much, and why his eyes seemed to be covered by a thick haze. He could see the outline of another elf, and after blinking a few times Legolas recognized Halmir.

"Halmir... W-what happened?" Why was he lying on a bed? The last think Legolas could remember was the meal at Gundor's house.

He froze.

"You drank too much wine, my lord," Hamir said, a trace of disapproval in his voice. "Gundor and I carried you here. It is night already and we are about to start patrolling the land with the Woodmen."

Slowly Legolas sat on the bed, fighting the sickness and blinking to clear his vision. He had drunk too much wine? It didn't seem possible; he couldn't remember having more than a couple of cups... But then why was he feeling so dizzy still?

"I'm sorry..." Legolas winced after saying these words. His father would never have approved him apologizing to Halmir...

~~  
You are the King's son and not some stray elfling I found in the woods... You have to behave appropriately... ~~

"Is there anything you need, my lord?" Halmir asked, ignoring Legolas' apology. Of course, even Halmir knew what to do to please his King...

"No, Halmir," Legolas said, smoothing his hair with a hand. "You can go back to your duties."

Halmir bowed slightly and left. Legolas sighed, massaging his temples and wishing he were in some other place. Like Imladris...

"Elladan..." he whispered, reaching under his shirt only to find that the chain around his neck was broken. The ring! Legolas jumped off the bed, swaying on his feet and searching frantically through the covers. His mind was whirling in confusion. He could not have lost Elladan's ring! He had checked on it after every Orc attack and the ring had always been there!

Had Halmir discovered it? But no! Legolas' shirt had been buttoned, and his father's captain would never have dared to do something like this! But... what about Gundor? Would the man be so bold as to steal something from him? Would Halmir have allowed the man to come so close? And how was he going to ask for a ring that nobody but Galion knew he had?

Tears of frustration came to Legolas' eyes as he let himself slid to the floor, the dizziness still there. He took slow breaths, trying to calm himself. He had to think... There were so many possibilities... Someone might have stolen the ring while he slept. Or maybe, just maybe it had fallen to the floor when Halmir and Gundor had carried him here? Legolas could remember now that he had thrashed in Halmir's arms... If the ring had fallen to the floor it might have been lost... And of course he could have lost the ring while riding through the woods, though this last possibility was unlikely, as they had not met any band of Orcs on the road.

He had nothing left now... Not only he had not seen Elladan since the beginning of spring, but also now he had not even the consolation of the token of love the dark-haired elf had given him. Legolas felt the first hot tears slid down his cheeks, but he wiped his face hastily when he felt someone stepping into the room.

"Did you fall, my lord?" It was Gundor! "Let me help you." The huge man placed his hands under Legolas' shoulders and easily hauled him up to his feet.

"Let go of me!" Legolas snapped, a hand going to his unbuttoned shirt. The man laughed softly and let him go, only to catch him again when Legolas lost balance.

"You should be resting in bed, my lord," Gundor said after resting him on the bed, his eyes roaming over Legolas' body and lingering on his chest. "And you had better button that shirt. You are too beautiful for your own good..."

Legolas' face colored with rage, but the harsh words died in his lips when Gundor spoke again.

"I wonder if your father, my King Thranduil, knows that you are in love with the lord of Imladris' son... Your brother, Lord Belegorn, has no love for the elves dwelling behind the Misty Mountains..."

Legolas paled. "What are you speaking about?"

"You were calling for Elladan when we carried you here," Gundor said simply. "Halmir didn't hear you, but I did. Isn't that the name of one of Lord Elrond's sons? I would advise you to be more careful and not drink so much wine again. Now if you excuse me, my lord. I have matters to attend. If you need something, just call..."

Legolas looked at Gundor in stunned shock and when the man was gone again the tears started rolling down his cheeks. What was he going to do now? This man was obviously trying to get something from him. And for the look of it... Legolas was not going to submit, but he could not talk to anyone about this. And to think that Elladan's ring was lost, and that Gundor might have it... If only this dizziness passed...

He had to try to find the ring! Slowly and keeping his head down, Legolas sat on the bed once again, and to his relief he could actually lift his head without feeling sick. His vision was clearer too. Stepping out of the room Legolas walked down the narrow corridor, wondering where Gundor's rooms were. He hated to do this, behave like a lowly thief and intrude in the man's rooms, but he had to find the ring! Still the corridor seemed too dark even to his keen elvish sight and Legolas realized that whatever he had drunk it had definitely affected him more than simple wine. Drugged! He had to have been drugged! Rage and self-loathing coursed through his soul. How could he have allowed this to happen? Was he so incapable of doing the right thing? Was Halmir in league with Gundor?

His thoughts were halted when a sudden uproar rose in the encampment. Was it an attack? Legolas ran to the main room only to find elves and men rushing out, weapons ready to attack. Orcs! But how had the beasts gotten so close? Still feeling slightly dizzy Legolas reached for his sword. No use to attempt shooting an arrow now. Soon he was out and engaged in battle, the shouts of women and children echoing in his ears. The Orcs were all around them, and as much as men and elves tried they were slowly being overwhelmed.

Legolas was tiring, but he continued fighting bravely, until a sharp pain in his side made him stumble and fall. And then everything grew dark around him.

Imladris

He always woke before Arien had started her way through the sky. It had been like this before he had died for the first time, and it had been the same after coming back to Middle-Earth to help Gil-galad in the Second Age. Somehow sleep seemed to him a waste of time. Or maybe it was because he had almost always woken in a cold bed, alone. Glorfindel sighed, reaching for his robe and putting it on as he left the bed and walked toward the window. The stars were already fading and the sky was becoming clearer. Day would come soon, and as always he would be alone.

But why this unrest now... this sense of failure? Glorfindel had given it all for the ones he loved, and though he had no regrets, his solitude had now become unbearable. Was it because Elrond had suddenly seemed to be so close? If that young elf had not knocked at the door in that moment... If he had told Elrond what he had been keeping in his heart for so long... But maybe the magic of the moment had only been in Glorfindel's mind. Maybe all that Elrond had been meaning to do was soothe him... as they had done for each other uncountable times.

Friends. They had been friends through the ages. Only that...

And now it seemed to Glorfindel that it was not enough. He needed more, wanted more... Even if he knew that Celebran was waiting for Elrond in Aman... even if he knew that Elrond's heart belonged to Gil-galad... Glorfindel had tried to keep these feelings he had for Elrond from growing, but it had been impossible. It would have been like denying himself the air to breathe... There was no escape for him anymore.

Glorfindel trembled, closing his robe tighter around his body and leaving the window. He could not go back to sleep now, so he should at least get some work done. Soon he was clean and dressed up, and walking down the silent corridors, heading for the stables. Erestor would go out up to the borders of Imladris today, and Glorfindel wanted to make sure that neither of the twins left the house with the patrol. He would tie Elladan to a tree if needed to keep him in the house. Glorfindel was also worried for Legolas, but allowing Elladan to gallop madly towards Mirkwood was not the wisest thing to do.

And they had to help the Woodmen too. Glorfindel and Erestor had spoken to Galthon, Gundor's nephew, on the previous night. It seemed that Orcs coming from Dol Guldur were troubling the Woodmen again. Galthon had been sent out to ask for help, but things were far more complicated; the young man suspected that his uncle was in league with the enemy, and after hearing Galthol's tale, Glorfindel believed that the boy was right. They had informed Elrond about this, and they had agreed that a troop of elves would be sent to the area once Erestor had made sure that the roads were safe.

Elladan had been sleeping already, but the younger elf had always been an early riser, and being desperate to leave for Mirkwood... And if Elladan left, Elrohir would follow. Glorfindel couldn't allow that to happen. He was aware that it would be almost impossible to keep the twins in Imladris once they knew what was happening in Mirkwood, but at least this would buy them a few more hours of rest.

Eventually Glorfindel reached the stables, and was relieved when he glimpsed Elladan's steed from the entrance. He was about to tell the stable elf to warn him if either twin came when he realized that there was another elf already in the stable.

"My lord..." It was obvious that Elrond had come to make sure that his sons didn't leave with the patrol.

Elrond smiled wryly. "It seems that we both had the same idea, my friend, but at least this time Elladan decided to listen... Or maybe he feels too weak to attempt an escape," Elrond finished, concern darkening his features. Again Glorfindel felt the urge to embrace his friend and soothe his pain. And once more he did nothing. He simply had no right...

"Erestor has just left with the patrol," Elrond continued, coming closer and placing a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, gesturing for them to leave the stable.

"And what about the boy? Where is he now?" Glorfindel asked, seeking desperately for something to distract him from wondering about the softness of Elrond's hair and the beauty of his features. The hand was still on his shoulder and it was not easy for Glorfindel to school his body and mind into detachment.

"The Chieftain's nephew you mean?" Elrond asked, withdrawing his hand at last. "He left with the patrol. They will be back once Erestor has inspected the roads. If Gundor has fallen to darkness then Thranduil will have another reason to distrust men, and that will make things more difficult..."

"For our much needed cooperation, and for Elladan and Legolas," Glorfindel agreed quietly. "What are you planning to do, Elrond?"

"Help the Woodmen and hope that an agreement of sorts can be reached with Thranduil. The road to Lothlrien is still dangerous, and so is the path to Mirkwood, but we have no choice but to fight this evil now lest it grows and spreads through the southern part of the woods."

"You are right. We cannot afford to waste more time, even if the loss at such early confrontation be great."

Elrond nodded. They had reached the house again and Glorfindel could see the daily activities had already begun. He followed Elrond to his study, closing the door and watching his friend survey the room with tired eyes.

"Elladan will ride once he knows," Elrond finally said. "And Elrohir will follow. I wish I could prevent them from leaving Imladris..."

Glorfindel said nothing, his eyes never leaving the lean figure as Elrond moved along the length of the room. Weariness, despair, pain... It was all written on the handsome face and Glorfindel found himself moving closer.

"It is not that I would have them cower in the house and not do their duty," Elrond continued, tormented eyes fixing Glofindel in place. "They are brave and loyal, and I am proud of them. But Elladan seems to have a death wish, and Elrohir knows not how to share his pain. I fear for them, my friend. More now than when Celebran had just left, and I fear for both..."

"I know," Glofindel sad softly, reaching to touch Elrond's arm, unable to hold his feelings and own pain back. "I wish I knew what to do to prevent them from risking their lives so carelessly... I will ride with them..." Glorfindel's hand slid up Elrond's arm and to his shoulder in an unconscious gesture of comfort.

"Thank you, my friend," Elrond said, the gray eyes never leaving his face. Was Elrond moving closer or was it a trick of Glofindel's imagination? But he could feel a hand sliding to the nape of his neck and warm lips pressed to his cheek. "Thank you..." Elrond whispered again, and then those lips traveled to Glorfindel's lips and an arm silently slid around his waist. He was being kissed, and as much as Glorfindel tried to make his mind work it was not possible. Elrond was kissing him and the words seemed suddenly reduced to the slim body pressed to his.

* * *

"Glorfindel..." Elrond withdrew a bit and caressed the smooth cheek with a hand, wondering if this was just a dream and he would soon wake on his bed, alone. But Glorfindel seemed so real, and as Elrond stroked the smooth cheek and traced soft lips with a thumb, the warm body did not disappear and Elrond found himself looking into eyes as clear as the morning sky.

"My lord... Elrond..." Glorfindel's voice was a mere whisper and Elrond could feel the lean body trembling in his arms. Was Glorfindel going to pull away? Had Elrond mistaken the elf's feelings for him?

Elrond loosened his hold on Glofindel a bit, though didn't let go. If this was a dream it was amazingly real. And if this was actually happening... he was going to make it right. Elrond had not felt like this since the days when Gil-galad was still alive, and he had been so young then. Loving his King had been almost the natural consequence of the admiration Elrond had felt for the older elf. Gil-galad had been his world, his life. And this had been taken from him.

Celebran he had loved, but in a different way. No real passion, but a tranquil affection that had blossomed when their children had been born. Elrond had tried to be a good husband. Gil-galad had been lost to him, and he had needed a reason to go on and do as his lost lover had asked. Protect Middle-Earth and drive Evil away from it. So Elrond had bonded himself to Galadriel's daughter, vowing to protect her and cherish her, even if he would never be able to love her as he had loved his King.

Elrond had not believed it possible to feel such a strong love again. And now he was holding the one he loved in his arms, and he was looking into haunted blue eyes that spoke of love and despair.

"Why the pain in your eyes, my friend?" he asked softly, smoothing Glorfindel's hair with a hand in a calming gesture. "Have I misunderstood you so badly? Am I the only one who feel this love?" The blue eyes widened slightly, but Glorfindel didn't pull away.

"I love you, Glorfindel," Elrond said softly, studying the older elf's face carefully. "I should have spoken long ago, but I had not realized... When news about Elladan's injury and the danger you all had been in reached Imladris I thought I would die if I lost my sons, but only then I realized the true nature of my feelings for you. Life without you would have been unbearable..."

"Elrond... I never knew..." Glorfindel seemed to relax ever so slightly and Elrond smiled softly. The blond elf was always so sure of himself when it came to defense strategies and elven lore. But right now Glorfindel seemed almost vulnerable, kindling an almost fierce protectiveness in Elrond.

"I love you too..." Glorfindel finally said, the haunted look still in place.

"Then why are you looking at me as if this love were something terrible to feel?" Elrond asked, a heavy weight slowly settling in his chest. "Is that so? Do you regret this?"

"No!" Glorfindel whispered urgently, a long fingered hand brushing Elrond's cheek before resting on his chest. "I cannot regret having these feelings for you because this love is what has kept me alive through the pain of these ages... But there are others waiting for you, and they have a stronger claim to your heart..."

"Gil-galad I have loved with all my heart," Elrond admitted, taking Glorfindel's hand in his as he spoke. "You know that, my friend, you have been witness to both our happiness and my pain. But my heart has been healed as years passed, my soul finding solace in the faces of my children, in their antics... in Celebran's quiet company and acceptance. I loved Ereinion, but have already let him go... It is you I love..."

"Gil-galad might be freed from the Halls of Mandos, and maybe even allowed to come back to Middle-Earth," Glorfindel said, his voice tinted with pain. "I have loved you since I came back and saw you in his land and I want to stay close, but I could not endure the pain of having you only to lose you again..."

"You will not lose me, Glorfindel," Elrond insisted softly. "I love you. Even if Ereinion came back, even if Celebran came back, and by Elbereth, I know I have bonded myself to her. Are you not listening to my words? I love you."

"Elrond... You have my heart in your hands, my soul..."

"And I intend to take good care of them, my friend," Elrond said, cupping Glorfindel's face in his hands and drawing him closer. "Trust me. I am no impatient youth who wants to take life in his hands without regard of the consequences. I have suffered enough, and you have suffered enough too. I know what I want, and I know what I am asking from you. I love you, Glorfindel."

Slowly Elrond leaned closer, placing his lips on Glorfindel's. There was no resistance, like before, but to Elrond's relief the tension in the blond elf's body was fading. The hands resting on his chest slid to the nape of his neck and when Elrond encircled Glorfindel's waist the lean body melted against his own.

"I love you, Elrond," Glorfindel whispered against his lips, and this time it was the blond elf who started the kiss. Elrond sighed softly, losing himself in Glorfindel's warmth. But someone had opened the door and when he turned around he saw Elladan standing there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Elladan... What is it?" Elrond asked after a moment of awkward silence, wondering why his son wasn't making questions but only staring at them. Glorfindel looked troubled, but he was calmer than Elrond had expected.

"The Woodmen have been attacked," Elladan said, his expression hardening. "Erestor has just come with that boy, Galthol. I am riding with them."

Elrond closed his eyes briefly. "What about your brother?"

"I will wake him," Glorfindel said quietly. Elladan nodded and left, probably to make sure that his steed and his brother's mare were ready for the ride.

"Elladan knew of my feelings for you, Elrond," Glorfindel said quietly. "An elf he met in one of his trips told him some time ago. He questioned me and I had no choice but to admit it."

Elrond almost sagged against Glorfindel's body, but this was not the time for this weakness. He needed to speak to Erestor.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked, needing to know.

"He knows nothing. Elladan never told him about this."

"Alright... we need to go now... You will ride with them?" If he lost Glorfindel now... or his sons...

"I will take care of them, I promise," Glorfindel said, placing a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"I know, but I need you to promise that you will also take care of yourself."

Glorfindel nodded, embracing him and sharing a last kiss before leaving for Elrohir's rooms. Elrond watched Glorfindel go, his heart laden with worry, and then he left his study, heading to the stables to talk to Erestor.

* * *

Elladan stomped into the stable, taking his steed's reins from the stable elf. Erestor seemed about to tell him something, but Elladan raised a hand and shook his head before mounting his steed and leaving the stable. He would ride off if he had not promised Elrohir to wait for him, but if his brother didn't come soon he would have to leave and gallop toward Mirkwood alone.

His mind was whirling, conflicting emotions making it difficult for him to think. Glorfindel kissing his father while Orcs were attacking the Woodmen and a group of Mirkwood elves! Neither Erestor nor Galthol had been able to tell if Legolas had been there or not, because the man who had escaped to search for them had died after telling them the ill news. Couldn't Glorfindel have woken him instead of courting Elrond? Was peace of so little importance that his father had found nothing better to do but cling to the blond elf?

Elladan was vaguely aware that he was being unfair. That his father and Glorfindel were not to blame for what had happened in Mirkwood, and that Erestor's words about Elrohir and him needing some rest did make sense. At least in his twin's case. Elladan was alright, and his arm only hurt if he forced it. But something inside him screamed when he thought of the possibility of Legolas being hurt. Something too close to what he had felt when hunting down those Orcs who had taken his mother.

Elrond was coming down the path that led from the back of the house to the stables and for a moment their eyes locked. Elladan tightened his hold on the reins, not caring to hide his anger as his father came walking towards him.

"We will speak about this once you have made sure that Legolas is safe," his father said quietly. "I only wanted to buy you and your brother some hours of rest. I know you have questions..."

"I have them," Elladan said defiantly, "but now is not the time."

"I know. Be safe, my son. And take care of your brother."

The pain and concern in his father's eyes was making it difficult for Elladan to stay angry, but his anger was all that was keeping him from despairing. Where was Elrohir? He saw his brother coming along with Glorfindel, and he could see that their old mentor was riding with them. Elladan said good-bye to his father and led his horse to stand beside Erestor's. Elrohir was not aware of anything, and there was no need to trouble his brother with this.

Soon they were crossing the Misty Mountains, Elrohir riding at his side while Glorfindel rode with Erestor. Elldan was having trouble staying with the group, but a mad race through the mountains might end up in his steed being irreparably hurt.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked after Elladan barely avoided sliding down a cliff in the highest part of the mountains.

"I'm fine," Elladan almost snapped, spurring his horse and riding away from his brother. He was feeling restless again, and he didn't want to argue with Elrohir.

Elladan heard Erestor calling him and demand he didn't stray away from the group, but it was Glorfindel who approached him.

"This has been enough, Elladan," the blond elf said earnestly. "Stop acting like a stubborn elfling. If you do not care about us at least do it for Legolas."

"Don't try to give me lessons on restraint, Glorfindel," Elladan snapped. "Not until you learn about it yourself!"

"You are being unfair, and you know it," Glorfindel said quietly. "But this is not the time to discuss it. We are riding as fast as possible, and your carelessness is a source of worry and delay."

Elladan had to exert all his willpower not to say something unforgivable. He cared for Glorfindel, and he would have been happy to see the blond elf and his father together if his own anguish were not wrenching his soul apart. He would feel happy for them later, once he had found Legolas, and safe.

"Just leave me alone, Glorfindel," Elladan said quietly, his hand going unconsciously to his chest, feeling the golden beech tree leaf under his shirt. If Legolas had been there... If the Orcs had killed him... If that man, Gundor, had hurt the younger elf...

Elladan didn't speak the rest of the way, not stray away from the group. He even accepted that Elrohir rode beside him again, managing to answer his brother's questions with monosyllables and nods. And when they finally reached the other side of the mountains he galloped along with his twin.

It was late afternoon, on the fourth day since they had left Imladris, when they finally reached the place where the Woodmen village had been. They found Men and Mirkwood Elves, building more refuges and strengthening the defenses around the clearing. Elladan recognized Halmir, King Thranduil's army's captain. The proud elf tried not to show his relief when he saw them. Of course, surely this one shared Belegorn's views about Imladris.

The two parties started cooperating at once anyway. Elves and Woodmen would spend a last night in the same spot and leave the place at dawn. Glorfindel and Erestor approached Halmir, and Elladan followed them while Elrohir occupied himself helping around. It didn't seem possible to him that Legolas had come with Halmir. Given Thranduil's pride, Elladan doubted that the Lord of Mirwood would allow his own son to be under another elf's orders.

"Gundor was in league with the Orcs' leader," Halmir said. "We managed to stop him from joining them, but we suffered great loss..."

"So Galthol was right," Glofindel said quietly. "He arrived in Imladris seeking for help, but he was almost certain that his uncle had surrendered to darkness..."

"And to think the prince was lost in the battle..."

"The prince?" Elladan's heart skipped a beat. "Belegorn was here?"

"I'm afraid it was Legolas..."

"Where is he?" Elladan grabbed Halmir's tunic, shaking the other elf roughly. "How could you allow this to happen?"

"Elladan!" Glorfindel and Erestor dragged Elladan away from Halmir before the incident turned into something else. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Let go of me!" Elladan demanded, but froze when he saw Elrohir coming with a mithril ring in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" Elladan's voice was a mere whisper now. Glorfindel was still holding him, and Elladan almost sagged against his mentor's body.

"Gundor had it with him," a Mirkwood elf informed. It was obvious that he wasn't all that happy that Elrohir had taken the ring.

"If Gundor had it with him it was probably Legolas'," Halmir said, extending a hand. "I must ask you to give it back to me so I can take it to his father."

"That ring is mine!" Elladan said, moving away from Glorfindel and taking the ring from his brother.

Halmir raised an eyebrow.

"He lost it when we were guests in Mirkwood," Glorfindel said. "Your young lord saved Elladan's life..."

Elladan could hear Glorfindel's voice, and after a moment Halmir was gone with Erestor. Elrohir was standing close, a strange look in his eyes, saying nothing. Elladan closed his eyes briefly before putting the ring back and starting to move towards his steed. Elrohir and Glorfindel suddenly stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way!"

"No." Elrohir seemed determined to stop him, but Elladan was not going to let this happen. Not even his brother would stop him now.

"They have Legolas! Do you not realize that I have to go for him?"

"We will go for him together," Glorfindel said. "But we are not going to ride madly and risk getting caught. We have to plan this carefully. There are too many of them."

"I don't care! You plan things! I will not waste any more time..." He trailed off when Halmir and Erestor came back with a young boy.

"I think we should listen to what this boy has to say," Erestor said quietly. "He was the last one to see Legolas..."

"What did you see?" Elrohir asked softly. The boy seemed scared, but Elladan knew that his brother would manage to calm him.

"My lord Gundor stabbed Legolas, and then the Orcs took him away. I followed and they were heading south... But then a bear came and attacked them..."

No!

"They all fell to the river and I think they drowned..."

"No, you must be wrong..." Elladan felt as if an icy hand were squeezing his neck, preventing him from breathing. Not Legolas, no!

"Your arm is bleeding..." Glorfindel was leading him somewhere, and Elladan couldn't muster enough strength to break away. But were would he go anyway? Legolas was dead! This could not be true!

"Help me with this, Elrohir..."

They were making him seat under a tree, and Elrohir was speaking to him, and then his brother was embracing him, and Elladan was crying, not caring if elves and men saw him. Legolas could not be dead! It was not possible!

* * *

Far away in a low wooden house a huge bearded man was tending to his charge. The young elf was feverish, but Morbeorn was certain that he would be able to save him. He knew of elven lore. All he had to do was wait until the medicines and the elf's natural healing did their work. For now he was doing everything possible to keep the youngling calm.

"Elladan..." That name had come out from the cracked lips repeatedly. So fate had joined Mirkwood and Imladris, regardless their lords' feelings about this. Time would say what would come out of this.

Morbeorn poured some water in a wooden bowl and, cradling the feverish elf's body in a huge arm, managed to make him drink.

"Now sleep, elfling," he said, resting the blond elf back on the bed. "Once you are better we will seek out your friends..."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke him, and the smell of honey. Legolas opened his eyes, still dazed and weak, the pain in his side being a reminder of the events of the previous day. But where was he? The bed he was lying on was soft, and there was an air of peace that greatly soothed him. He closed his eyes again, too weak to leave the bed and explore the place. It was no Orcs' house at least, that he knew for certain.

When he opened his eyes again a huge bearded man was looking at him. Legolas blinked, and the man almost smiled, though his bushy brows made him look a bit scary.

"So you are awake," the man said. "What is your name, elfling?"

"Legolas of Mirkwood," he answered. He would have pointed out that he was no longer an elfling, but the huge man intimidated him. Legolas was well aware of his helplessness.

"You must be the youngest son of King Thranduil," the man said. "I am Morbeorn and this is my house."

"You know my father?" Legolas asked curiously. The man didn't answer immediately but turned around to retrieve a wooden bowl with a drink that smelled like honey.

"I have seen him once or twice." The huge hand was placed on Legolas' forehead and he could see Morbeorn nod to himself. "You are not feverish anymore. Can you sit up?"

"I'm not sure..." Why was he doing all this man said? But then Morbeorn didn't seem to mean any harm.

"Let me help you then. Carefully..." Morbeorn placed the bowl back on the table and easily helped him up. Legolas winced slightly.

"You were stabbed, but it was only a flesh wound," Morbeorn said, placing pillows behind Legolas' back and helping him lie against them. "Now drink."

Legolas drank the sweet beverage and it seemed to him that some of his strength was returning. "You saved me... thank you."

"Those fell monsters were going to kill you," Morbeorn said matter-of-factly, though his eyes were kind. "The Woodmen's village has been devastated. Your friends might believe you dead... But don't worry," the man said soothingly. "We will send a messenger once it is safe to do so."

Legolas nodded weakly. The drink Morbeorn had given him had certainly restored some of his strength, and the pain in his side had lessened. But he was feeling drowsy again. Had Morbeorn drugged him?

"Just rest, Legolas," Morbeorn said, drawing the covers higher. "Sleep if you may. You are safe here."

Safe... He was really feeling safe even though he had never seen a man like this before. Still the memory of Gundor's wine troubled him. And the loss of Elladan's ring... What would Elladan think if someone told the dark-haired elf that he had died? What if Halmir encountered a party of Imladris elves and gave them this news? But no, there had been a long time since any elf from Imladris had come close to Mirkwood. Had Belegorn been right? Had Elladan forgotten about him? Legolas could feel tears coming to his eyes and he shut them tightly. And moments later he was asleep.

* * *

"Papa?" The sound of Arwen's voice shook Elrond out of his musings. He had been sitting at his desk since dawn, having been unable to sleep, only leaving this place to have the morning meal with his daughter.

"You are worried, more so than usual," she said softly, coming to stand close to his chair, a hand reaching to stroke his hair in a loving gesture. "What is that troubles you so much, papa? Is it Elladan's love for the young prince of Mirkwood?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "You knew? I am starting to think that, save for Erestor, everyone but me knew about this..."

"Elrohir told me last night when I came to inquire about Elladan's injury," she said, smiling a bit. "It was a surprise. I have never believed that Elladan would fall in love like this. But I am happy for him."

"The road before them is not an easy one," Elrond said quietly. "But I am pleased that your brother has found someone to love... Eternity without love can be unbearable for our kind. The world around us grows dim, everything losing its color..."

"You look so sad..." Arwen said, kneeling beside him and touching his cheek with a hand. "Tell me what is troubling you, papa. Are you thinking of mama?"

Elrond looked at his daughter, not knowing what to say. Would Arwen understand? Elladan's reaction had been so disheartening... But then his son had been troubled because of the ill news coming from Mirkwood... Elrond sighed, stroking Arwen's hair and smiling at her.

"I am thinking of her too, Arwen, but I am not only thinking about her..." He paused, studying her face and wondering if he should continue.

"I have loved your mother dearly, but ours was not a passionate love but a tranquil one. There was love, but it was more tinted with affection than with desire..."

"I noticed that, eventually," Arwen said softly, resting her head on Elrond's lap. "I have always wondered why you sometimes seemed to be distant or sad, and yet always were attentive to mama's needs. Was it always like this between you? Was there a time when you felt that passion lovers speak of?"

"Not for us, my darling," Elrond said softly, stroking the soft dark hair with slow movements. "I was too laden with past grief, and your mother was understanding and caring."

"Then you must have loved someone else..." Arwen said softly, raising her head and looking at him with troubled gray eyes. "Were you thinking of the one you loved then? You can tell me, papa. I will try to understand..."

There was such conviction and love in the way Arwen spoke, in the acceptance in her face. Elrond sighed softly. He so needed someone to understand him now. Past pains and present fears were warring in his mind, and he was terrified of losing yet another lover to Sauron's evil designs.

"I will tell you all, my darling." Elrond smiled softly, standing and drawing Arwen up with him. "Let us go to the balcony. I have been locked up between these walls for too long. I will tell you what's in my heart and I hope that you will understand."

Mirkwood

They had agreed to take turns keeping an eye on Elladan, though Glorfindel didn't really think that the younger elf was in any condition to ride off. Elladan's arm had been bleeding for a while when the dark stain had reached his cloak and Glorfindel had noticed. And there was also the emotional pain that seemed to have drained Elladan of all strength. Elrohir had led his brother to one of the refuges so he slept, and Glorfindel had breathed a small sigh of relief when the gray eyes had finally closed.

Physical pain was endurable, and both twins had had their share of wounds and minor injuries since they had started riding in pursuitof Orcs. And maybe even before. He could remember Elladan riding off and getting in trouble when he was younger, and Elrohir getting in trouble just by following him. But neither twin was an elfling anymore, and their pain seemed so deep-rooted that Glorfindel feared for them. Especially for Elladan, who had not said a word since they had heard about Legolas' death.

"You look tired." Glorfindel turned around when he heard Erestor's voice. The dark-haired elf looked tired too, and deeply worried. This would be a long night, but hopefully the Orcs would not show up and they would be able to return to Imladris as soon as Arien rose.

"I could say the same of you, Erestor. Are the night patrols ready? I hope that coordinating with Halmir was not a difficult task after Elladan's reaction."

"I had a hard time convincing Halmir that he should not take offense, and that Elladan meant no harm," Erestor said quietly, sitting beside Glorfindel. "But I'm afraid that now everyone knows that Elladan's interest in the young Legolas was beyond the boundaries of friendship."

"And of course they are thinking that Elladan has somehow taken advantage of the youngling's inexperience and youth," Glorfindel said, sighing. "Love between two male elves is not unknown to us, and though I doubt Thranduil will understand, it will be far more difficult to convince him that Elladan did not abuse Legolas."

"You are right, unfortunately. And with Legolas being dead this might turn into another grudge between Imladris and Mirkwood, one that will not be easily solved."

"Let us hope for the Lady's help on this," Glorfindel said quietly. "For now all I want is to be back at Imladris where we can keep Elladan safe and away from all this."

"I fear for him," Erestor said, mirroring Glorfindel's concern. "The look in his eyes is so unsettling. It is so much like Lady Celebran's after she was hurt."

"I know... I am deeply concerned about Elladan too. I almost expect him to wake and ride off to pursue the Orcs ruthlessly. But this silence and listlessness is so uncharacteristic of him. Elrohir has always been the silent twin, the one you have to observe carefully in order to guess what is going on in his mind. But Elladan has always been so expressive, always showing his emotions, either anger or joy..."

"At least Elrohir is calm," Erestor said, standing. "Seeing his brother injured and in pain has been enough for him to find the necessary strength to push the pain away."

"It has been always like this since Celebran left. Neither of them seems able to find peace, but when one is upset the other is always there to help. Are you going back to the patrols?" When Erestor nodded Glorfindel stood. "Then I think I should go and send Elrohir to sleep. It's my turn to stay with Elladan."

"I will come back at midnight," Erestor said quietly. Glorfindel nodded, heading for the refuge where Elrohir and Elladan were resting. He found Elrohir leaning on his brother, a hand on his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Glorfindel asked, coming closer.

"I think he is slightly feverish," Elrohir said, concerned. "Only Elbereth knows for how long his arm has been bleeding... he can be so careless!"

"He shouldn't have come with us," Glorfindel said quietly, pouring some fresh water on a bowl and placing it on the table closest to the bed where Elladan was resting. He had made sure that the wound was clean and dry, but the days in the mountains and the strain of holding the horse's reins...

"Here." Elrohir gave him a soft cloth, which Glorfindel wetted in the clear water before bathing Elladan's face and neck with it. The sleeping elf stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

"Go rest, Elrohir," Glorfindel said quietly. "His fever is not too high. I am certain that I will manage to get it down soon."

Elrohir shook his head. "No. I could not sleep knowing that he is not well... Let me help you..."

"As you wish." They worked with the cloth until Elladan's fever was down. The wound had been infected, but the swelling was already receding. Once Elladan woke, Glorfindel would make sure to have the younger elf wear a sling for his left arm.

"Here, have some of this," Glorfindel said pouring some miruvor for Elrohir. "You look worn out."

"We all are," Elrohir said, accepting the drink and sighing. "What are we going to do if he doesn't wake tomorrow? It will be dangerous to travel if he still cannot mount."

"In that case we will go to Lothlrien. But I have hope that your brother will be well enough to ride tomorrow." Glofindel paused, placing a hand on Elladan's forehead. "His forehead is cool. Go rest, Elrohir. Erestor will come at midnight, and I you are expected to take his place in the patrols."

"I will go to sleep, then," Elrohir said, looking down and blushing slightly. Glorfindel tried not to stare at his former student, but he was starting to believe that something was going on between Elrohir and Elrond's counselor. But if it was so they were definitely doing a very good work at hiding it.

Glorfindel watched Elrohir leave for the next room, hoping that nightmares didn't trouble the younger elf's sleep tonight. He wished they were already in Imladris, or in Lothlrien. Somewhere else where Elladan was not reminded of Legolas and Elrohir was safe. Glorfindel had promised Elrond that he would bring his sons back to Imladris, and he intended to keep his promise.

* * *

Elrohir woke when he heard Erestor's voice. The older elf was speaking to Glorfindel a few paces away from Elladan's bed. It was probably midnight and it was time he took Erestor's place in the patrols. Slowly, Elrohir sat on the cot where he had been dozing, smoothing his hair with both hands as he slid his feet to the floor. His bow and arrow were close, and so were his sword and knives. Silently he fastened everything in place and when Glorfindel approached him, Elrohir was ready to go out.

"Now you rest," he said, noting the blond elf's tiredness. "I will come back at dawn, and we can see then if Elladan is in any condition to ride back to Imladris."

Glorfindel nodded, sitting on the bed. "He has been sleeping calmly since you came here to rest. I think that he shall be able to leave here tomorrow, and maybe even pass the mountains. We cannot risk staying here another night, and the Woodmen have already moved the women and children to the place where they will build the new village."

"And what about the Mirkwood elves? Will they go back to Thranduil's realm?"

"They will stay with the Woodmen for a few days," Glorfindel said quietly, "but a messenger has already been sent to King Thranduil with the ill news..."

"Of course." Elrohir looked in Elladan's direction and sighed softly. "It is so unfortunate that this has happened to the young one. I fear the moment when Elladan wakes and becomes really aware of this loss. Right now he seems disoriented, mercifully numb. But what will happen when he comes out of that state?"

"Let us hope that we will be able to give him consolation... and restrain him if he tries to do something rash..."

Elrohir nodded, turning around and leaving Glorfindel to his rest. His eyes drifted to Elladan's bed once more and then lingered on Erestor. The older elf was leaning on Elladan, apparently checking if the sleeping elf was feverish. But Glorfindel had said that Elladan was alright, so it was probably Erestor being extremely cautious.

Elrohir barely suppressed a sigh. It was so difficult to look at Erestor sometimes... The tall graceful figure, the soft dark locks held back by a single braid... his eyes... Erestor was beautiful, but then every elf was...

Erestor suddenly turned around, and Elrohir schooled his face into a blank mask, approaching his father's counselor and cursing himself for his lack of control. He was not in love with Erestor and would never be. He was just admiring the older elf's beauty. That was perfectly natural, to admire beauty on both females and males. It wasn't love. Elladan was just imagining things. And why would Elrohir want to be in love anyway? Wasn't his father always in pain since their mother had left? And Elladan... Elladan was suffering now that Legolas had died. Love was only a source of pain and nothing else.

"Are you alright?" Erestor asked quietly, studying him carefully. "It is cold outside, maybe you should wear a cloak..."

Elrohir had placed his cloak as part of the covers for Elladan's bed.

"I'm fine," Elrohir said uneasily. Erestor's intense gaze was making him nervous. "And Elladan needs it more than me."

"Then use mine," Erestor said calmly, taking his cloak off and placing it around his shoulders before Elrohir could say a word.

"We are riding early in the morning," the older elf continued, "and we all needed to be as rested as possible. And you won't be if you are chilled to the bone."

Elrohir nodded slowly. The cloak felt warm and having it on was as if Erestor had suddenly come close and embraced him...

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling his cheeks going red. "But what about you?"

"It's colder outside," Erestor said, his beautiful eyes almost taking Elrohir's breath away. "Do not worry about me."

But I worry...

Where had that come from? Elrohir shook his head and pushed the strange feeling away, murmuring a thank you and moving to check on Elladan. His brother was sleeping calmly, no fever and apparently no nightmares. Maybe they would be able to travel back to Imladris without tarrying in Lothlrien.

"I will be back at dawn," he said quietly, not looking into Erestor's eyes and leaving the refuge hurriedly. What was wrong with him, losing control just because Erestor had given him his cloak? It was warm... so warm... Images of his childhood when Erestor showed him how to shoot an arrow came to Elrohir's mind. He had been so proud when his arrow had shot the target. And Erestor had smiled and said that he was an accomplished student.

Elrohir frowned, determinedly shaking the thought away and concentrating on his duty. Mirkwood and Imladris elves were patrolling the clearing along with Woodmen, and soon Elrohir found Galthol. The young man was now the leader of the Woodmen, Gundor being dead.

"Is your brother better?" Galthol asked as they walked around making sure that everything was alright.

"He is," Elrohir answered quietly, "and he should be able to mount, I hope. We shall leave together at dawn and part ways once you reach the new village."

"Will you be safe? I could maybe send some Woodmen with you, at least part of the way. You have helped us. You came when we needed you. We can't allow you to go back alone, especially now that your brother is injured."

Elrohir nodded. "Thank you, Galthol. You are a Man of honor and we will remember that."

"Not like my uncle," Galthol said bitterly. "He surrendered to evil and that is why our King's youngest son was slain."

"You did all you could, Galthol," Elrohir said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Evil has always tried to sunder Elves from Men and by this way weaken us. But we know that you are loyal. All we have now is this trust and we must not allow Sauron to spoil it."

"You are right," Galthol said, "but after what has happened, King Thranduil will look at us with contempt. Trust has been broken, even if we are still loyal. Gundor was our leader."

Elrohir had to agree on this. Sauron was clever. And this had always been his way, to divide Elves from Men. But he hoped Thranduil understood this too and strengthened his alliance with the Woodmen.

The night grew even darker before the first rays of the sun announced Arien's coming. Elrohir watched her rise and illuminate the skies, shivering despite the warmth from Erestor's cloak. What would become of Elladan now? And what would become of Elrohir himself? The world seemed dull and gray again, as it had been after their mother had left, and Elrohir didn't know if he had the strength to go on another century.

* * *

Elladan opened his eyes wearily, looking around until his eyes rested on Erestor's figure standing beside his bed. Elladan looked at him, vaguely wondering why the older elf was standing there, if he looked as if he could use some rest. But it didn't really matter. Erestor would probably go to sleep soon and stop looking at him in that strange way.

Turning his head to the side, Elladan closed his eyes. Better sleep again before his mind could start bringing back the memories. He didn't want to remember or think... or ask why he was lying on a bed and Erestor was looking so concerned. Maybe he should tell his father's counselor to go back to rest, or to seek out Elrohir. But Elladan didn't really feel as talking. It was better to sleep and not think.

He was about to slip into nothingness when someone else came. Glorfindel. Even with his eyes closed, Elladan could imagine the blond elf's face and the slight frown of concern. They should stop worrying about him...

"Elladan..." Fingers touched his cheek, this gesture forcing Elladan to open his eyes and look at his brother's tired face. Elrohir really seemed to need a rest...

"We need to leave here, brother," Elrohir said. "It's not safe to tarry more in this place." When Elladan didn't react and just looked at him, Elrohir sighed softly. "Do you think you can mount?"

Elladan closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't really care if the place was safe, but he couldn't allow his brother to stay on his account, and Elrohir would stay, Elladan just knew it. So he allowed his brother to help him up, and didn't protest when Glorfindel said that he was going to put his arm in a sling. Elladan could mount holding the reins with one hand, so there was no need to have an argument over this.

And he was going to take it off soon anyway...

"Elladan, what's wrong?" Elrohir asked after a while. They had finished with the preparations, and both Glorfindel and Erestor had left the refuge. Elladan was again sitting on the bed after having drunk the contents of a cup of miruvor. He was feeling definitely stronger.

Elladan smiled faintly and shook his head. Elrohir sighed softly, sitting beside him. "Why won't you talk to me, brother? I am worried... we all are... I know you are in pain..."

Elladan shook his head in denial, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Talk to me, Elladan," Elrohir continued, taking his hand and watching him carefully. "It won't do you any good to keep the pain inside..."

Elladan shook his head once more and stood, moving away from his brother and to the window. The world outside seemed so gray, so dull... And if he concentrated enough he would keep the pain from coming back, and he would be one with this dull world...

He could feel his brother's pain, and it hurt him. But he could not allow Elrohir's pain to wake his own. He would go insane if he thought of what he had lost... He had lost nothing. No one...

Elrohir was close. Strong hands were being placed on his shoulders, making him turn around. Elladan looked into his brother's eyes and then slowly drew him into an embrace. Elrohir was trembling. Elladan stroked his hair and held him close for a few moments until his brother seemed to calm down. And then he withdrew, waiting for Elrohir to lead the way.

They left the refuge and had a light morning meal before mounting and leaving the place along with the remaining Woodmen and the Mirkwood elves. The ride was slow, and Elladan concentrated on staying close to his brother's mare, not really caring about his surroundings. Eventually they arrived to what seemed a small village, and they made a short stop, to eat and give some rest to their steeds. But finally they mounted again, heading northwest and toward the mountains.

The time came to make a stop for the night. A small troop of Woodmen who had accompanied them left after helping the Elves to set an encampment. It seemed to Elladan that they wanted to stay, and that Elrohir was sending them back to their homes. His brother was saying something about their village needing patrolling, that the Mirkwood elves might leave soon. Elladan shivered. Mirkwood had stayed behind and he didn't want to think anymore about it.

"Come with me, brother." Elrohir was guiding him to a spot under a birch tree, and Elladan followed without a word. He was tired, sleep would do him well. And if he slept he would not think, and he could definitely banish Mirkwood from his tired mind.

Another day passed, and again they had to stop and make a new encampment. Elrohir had stopped trying to make him speak, but Elladan could see intense worry and pain in his brother's eyes. He wished he could do something to stop his brother from hurting, to escape Glorfindel and Erestor's concerned looks. But Elladan couldn't gather enough strength to speak to them and tell them that he was alright.

And maybe they wouldn't understand that it was better for him to feel this numb, to be able to keep the pain from coming back and engulf him, taking from him the last of his sanity and control. Maybe it was better if he didn't speak at all.

The camp was in silence, the elves patrolling it standing some paces away. Arien would rise soon and they would start the journey again. Imladris. His home. But there was pain waiting there for him. There was no hope. Slowly and making sure Elrohir did not wake, Elladan stood, looking for an escape. He could not go back now... He could not! He looked at Elrohir for a last time, wishing he could stay, and then he turned around and left the encampment.

* * *

"They are close," Morbeorn said, coming into the bedroom. It was almost midnight, and Legolas had been resting, unable to sleep and wondering when he would be strong enough to ride back to Mirkwood again. Morbeorn had finally promised to lend him a horse; the man had been reluctant not only because Legolas had been too weak, but also because "all kinds of dangers await any creature once you enter the dark wood". But Morbeorn had given up at last, after Legolas promised to take care of the horse and bring it back himself.

~~  
"For that you will need to be stronger," elfling, "so rest for now and trouble me no more with this." ~~

"Who are close?" Legolas asked, eager to know. "Mirkwood elves?" He was desperate to go back to his home and let his family know that he was alive. And he was hoping to hear from Elladan. Even if Belegorn's words had planted the smallest doubt in his heart, Legolas could not believe that Elladan had just forgotten him.

"No, Imladris elves," Morbeorn said. "They are coming in this direction, but they will not reach the Carrock but turn around to head for one of the mountain's passes."

"Can we not search for them?" Legolas asked, standing and doing his best to look convincing. Sometimes Morbeorn treated him like a child.

"I will search for them," the man said. "You will stay here and rest."

"But I have been resting for days!" Legolas complained, checking himself at once. Whining at Morbeorn was not the best way to prove he was not an elfling.

"Then rest more," Morbeorn said, giving him that look where the bushy eyebrows joined in something like a frown. Legolas was sure that he would have nightmares about those bushy eyebrows once he was back home. He sat back on the bed.

"You are safe here, elfling," Morbeorn stated. "No need to pout. I promise I will bring them here. That is what you want, don't you? To leave and go back to your woods."

Legolas nodded. He would have stated that he never pouted, but it would be to no avail. The man would just shake his head and laugh.

"Do not think I am not grateful..." he started to say.

"Nah! I know your mind lies in Mirkwood and your heart in Imladris," Morbeorn said. Legolas blushed. It seemed that he had been calling Elladan insistently on his first days at Morbeorn's house. He had been unconscious and feverish then.

"It is no good to be divided, but these are difficult times. Now rest and wait for me. I will ask them to come here, and they shall bring news from their land and yours."

Legolas nodded once more. Morbeorn had sent some friends to check on the lands between the Carrock and Mirkwood, and they had come back speaking about fierce Orc bands randomly coming upon the travelers. When Legolas had asked if it was not dangerous for Morbeorn's friend to explore those lands, the huge man had smiled and reminded Legolas that he alone had killed two Orcs and brought Legolas to safety through that same land.

This answer, plus the fact that for many nights when Legolas had not been yet strong enough to leave the bed he had heard bears outside, had convinced him that there was more to Morbeorn than being a huge man with scary bushy eyebrows. Legolas had heard tales about magicians and shape shifters before, and right now he was willing to believe that they were true. Morbeorn was big enough and sometimes growled enough for Legolas to think that the kind man was indeed a shape shifter.

And there were also the enchanted animals, which could stand on their hind legs and serve Morbeorn's table, understanding his commands. They usually stayed away unless Morbeorn called them. And they also helped to keep the house safe. Legolas had been out, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the quiet of the place. He had seen all kinds of strange things, like giant bees in their hives. And the honey was the sweetest that he had ever tasted. But he was feeling better, and growing restless. It was time to leave.

Lying back down Legolas tried to rest, but something was amiss. He could hear bears growling outside. He knew he was safe, and that his host would not appreciate if he went outside. So he tossed on the bed trying to find some sleep. He had just managed to relax enough to start slipping into slumber when a sound at the door told him that the owner of the house was back. Legolas sprung from the bed, unable to hold back anymore and his eyes widened when he saw Morbeorn standing there, carrying an unconscious elf in his arms.

"Elladan!" Legolas rushed to Morbeorn's side and peered anxiously at the dark-haired elf's pale face. "Where did you find him? Is he hurt?"

"No more than a few scrapes and bruises," Morbeorn said, answering his second question and walking past Legolas and to the bedroom. The man carefully rested Elladan on the bed and started to survey his injuries while Legolas stood at the other side of the bed.

"His left arm needs tending," Morbeorn said, examining the bandage and nodding to himself. The bandage was dirty, but it was not blood but mud.

Legolas took Elladan's right hand in his and gasped softly when he saw the ring in the unconscious elf's finger. This was the mithril ring Elladan had given him! The one that someone had stolen from Legolas at the Woodmen's village. Had Elladan been there then? Legolas would have cried in relief, not only because the ring was not lost but also because apparently Elladan had been looking for him.

"Where did your find him?" Legolas asked again, watching as Morbeorn changed the bandage.

"Wandering alone in the night," the man answered, placing a hand on Elladan's forehead. "No fever. You elves can't help but get into such trouble... At least the last two I have met..."

Bushy eyebrows joined meaningfully and Legolas blushed, looking down and stroking the back of Elladan's right hand. At least he had found his beloved, and now Morbeorn would surely nurse Elladan back to health.

"You said he was wandering alone," Legolas said, hoping for more information. Had Elladan galloped off from Imladris by himself? That would have been a rather dangerous thing to do.

"He was," Morbeorn continued, busy cleaning the scrapes on Elladan's body with a soft damp cloth. "He seemed not to notice my presence, and then he slumped to the floor. I don't think he was alone," Morbeorn continued, as if he had read Legolas' mind. "I have sent friends to find the rest of the elves. They must be looking for him already."

Legolas helped Morbeorn to make Elladan comfortable on the bed, all the time peering anxiously at the pale face and wondering why his beloved was not waking. Maybe Elladan had hit his head? But they had found nothing of the sort while tending to him. Finally Elladan was bundled in bed, clean and warm after Morbeorn had managed to give him a bit of his honey mixed wine.

"Stay with him now. I have to take care of lodgings in case my friends find the rest of the party. I will bring another bed for you later."

Legolas nodded, thinking that he wouldn't mind sharing the bed with Elladan. But it might not be a good idea if Elladan was injured. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Legolas brushed some stray strands of hair off the pale face, hoping for the gray eyes to open and look at him.

"Why shall you always come to me like this, beloved?" he whispered. "Why is always danger that allows us to meet? Is this some kind of warning for us?"

Legolas trembled. If Elladan had gotten hurt because of him... Crossing the Misty Mountains alone only to find Mirkwood infested with Orcs. And Elladan was always hurt when he came anywhere close...

"Legolas..." The sound of Elladan's voice shook Legolas out of his musings.

"I am here," he said, stroking Elladan's cheek, relieved beyond tears to know that Elladan was awake again. "Morbeorn found you..."

"Morbeorn?" Elladan asked, confusion plain in his gray eyes. "I have had this dream before, but there was never a Morbeorn in it..."

Alarmed, Legolas leaned over Elladan, still touching his cheek. There was no fever, though the gray eyes looking back at him were glazed.

"This is no dream, beloved. Morbeorn is the man who saved me..."

Elladan smiled dazedly and reached to touch his cheek. "Doesn't matter, as long as you are here with me..."

"Elladan?" The gray eyes were closing once more, the hand Legolas had taken in his own growing limp. Had Elladan realized that this was no dream? What had happened for his beloved to speak like this? Legolas sighed, his heart laden with worry. Elladan had fallen asleep.

"I will take care of you," he whispered to the sleeping form. "I will stay here. I will be here when you wake and convince you that this is no dream..."


	2. Sorrow before Dawn 16-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old pains come back and take their toll on the elves' lives

Glorfindel opened his eyes at the sound of an insistent voice calling him. It was Mithlon, one of Erestor's aides and friend to Elrohir, though Glorfindel had not seen them talk or spend time together since Celebran had left for Aman. Many things had changed since then. Glorfindel sat up, blinking and wondering if it was time to prepare their departure. He could swear that he had been sleeping for no more than an hour.

"What is it, Mithlon?" he asked, trying not to let his annoyance show.

"My lord... I am sorry to wake you like this but Elladan is gone!"

"What?" Glorfindel was on his feet at once. "How? Where is Elrohir?"

Glofindel didn't wait for the younger elf's answer but rushed across the clearing while listening to Mithlon's hurried account. Apparently Elladan had sneaked out of the camp, probably an hour ago and without taking his steed. Elrohir was sleeping and was now searching for his brother.

"And nobody saw him leave?" Glorfindel almost snapped, feeling his control slip. "Whatever are the patrols for?" To think of Elladan wandering alone, disoriented and weak as he was. If something happened to the younger elf... Glorfindel shook his head, forcing himself to calm down and try to think clearly. Elladan couldn't have gone too far without taking a horse.

Now Glorfindel didn't know if he should feel relieved or worried. It was good that Elladan was not galloping alone in his current state, but being afoot also meant being helpless in case of an Orc attack. And what was he going to tell Elrond if something happened to one of his sons?

The elves were already gathering up the encampment. Erestor was walking around, giving orders and trying to get everything done faster. Elrohir was nowhere to be seen, and Glorfindel noticed that the best riders of the party were gone too.

"Glorfindel." Erestor acknowledged his presence with a tired nod. "Elrohir is out looking for Elladan. I was out of the encampment, a small party of Orcs passed by. I had to make sure they didn't come on us while we were sleeping." Erestor sighed. "If I had come back sooner..."

"You cannot be everywhere, Erestor," Glorfindel said quietly. "Did Elrohir gallop north then?"

"He did, and we are going to meet near the Carrock," Erestor answered. "I sent a scout to cover the path that brought us here. Elladan might have tried to go back... It's unlikely because I would have seen him but still..."

"I know..." Glorfindel mounted his steed and preparing to follow Erestor. If Elrohir didn't find his brother the only other possibility was that Elladan had decided to go back to Imladris alone. Glorfindel sighed. There were Easterlings in the area.

The scout came back with no news about Elladan's whereabouts, so they headed west, covering as large and area as possible before turning north to meet Elrohir. They had found no trace of Elladan, and Glorfindel's heart was laden with worry. He had promised Elrond to take care of his sons, and he had failed...

"If Elrohir has not found him..." Erestor trailed off, but Glorfindel knew what was in his mind. Either Orcs had found the young elf and taken him to Dol Guldur, or Easterlings had killed him.

They found Elrohir waiting for them near the Carrock, and for the looks of it the young elf was ready to go back to Mirkwood and defy Sauron's servants in Dol Guldur. Elrohir galloped towards them, the troop of raiders following close.

"I am leaving for Mirkwood," Elrohir announced. "I don't need but a few riders..."

"Let me go with you," Mithlon said. Elrohir looked at his former friend and nodded slowly.

"Wait," Erestor intervened. "Elrohir, you are not going with a small group. They might be waiting for us, so we need to..."

"Beware Glorfindel!" Elrohir warned. "A bear is coming!"

Glorfindel whirled around in time to see a huge bear slowly moving toward them. It didn't seem dangerous, but just how had this bear come out from the oak wood and gotten so close without any of them noticing? The bear stood on its back legs and watched them for a moment before turning around and disappearing from sight into the oak wood.

"That was strange," Mithlon said behind him.

"No." Glorfindel shook his head. "That might not be a bear but a shape shifter. They used to live near the Carrock. They came from the north."

"That boy at the village said that a bear had attacked the Orcs that had Legolas... If they are around..."

"They wouldn't harm Elladan unless he attacked them," Glorfindel said. And Elladan had left the encampment without taking his sword or his bow and arrows.

"I have to find that shape shifter!" Elrohir said suddenly, riding off. The next moment Mithlon had followed, and Glorfindel and Erestor had no choice but to spur their steeds and gallop behind them. The rest of the party followed.

The terrain changed quickly as they rode on, the oak wood thickening before giving way to a wide clearing with scattered patches of flowers and clover. The smell of honey and the buzzing of bees was in the air, and the elves could see a cluster of low wooden buildings surrounded by a fence. And behind that fence there were horses and two huge bearded men looking at them.

"So you guided them here." There was a third man, a man Glorfindel knew, coming out of the house and walking toward them.

"Greetings, Glorfindel," Morbeorn said. "And greetings to you all. My name is Morbeorn and this is my land. I knew you would come."

"You knew?" Elrohir blurted out, turning then to Glorfindel with questioning eyes.

"I met Morbeorn long ago," Glorfindel said quickly, his eyes never leaving the shape shifter's face. "Greetings. If you knew we would come then you might know why we come."

"Your stray student is here," Morbeorn said, "and he is not badly hurt. And neither is the other, the young one."

"You mean Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, hoping that Morbeorn would let them in soon. Elrohir looked as if he were about to jump the fence and gallop inside the house in search of his brother.

Morbeorn nodded. "Now dismount and come into my house. You are welcome to stay, my cousins will tend your horses and lead you to appropriate lodgings."

"Thank you," Glorfindel said gravely, dismounting and waiting for Elrohir to do the same.

"I will see to the men and steeds," Erestor said, dismounting too. Glorfindel couldn't help but notice how the older elf's eyes lingered on Elrohir. Something was going on. Maybe once they were back to Imladris he would ask Erestor about it.

"I can take care of everything, my lord," Mithlon said. Erestor nodded, thanking the younger elf, and Glorfindel could see Elrohir's expression change slightly. This was definitely a puzzle he would have to solve, but for now he wanted to see Elladan and make sure that his former student was really all right.

* * *

Elrond opened his eyes, not moving at all, trying to get his breathing under control. The nightmare had been disturbing, almost real in the intensity of the images and feelings it had provoked, and definitely frightening. His sons! Something had happened to Elladan and Elrohir in the dream, and as much as Elrond had tried to approach his sons and help them, it had been in vain... He had lost Elladan and Elrohir, as he had lost Celebran...

He shivered. Was this some sort of foreboding? Had something really happened to his sons and the images of his dreams were just pale reflections of reality? Had Elladan and Elrohir met their deaths at the hands of Sauron's servants? Elrond sighed. He had promised Celebran to take care of their children, and yet it had been her leaving that had plunged the twins into this never-ending Orc hunt. Celebran's departure had robbed their sons of their peace of mind, and Elrond felt unable to find a way to soothe the hurt and keep them from taking unnecessary risks.

Had it been his fault that Celebran had left? He had been the most caring and affectionate husband, but he had been unable to feel passion for her. Had this been the reason for his wife to give up life on Middle-Earth? Why fight the anguish and the fear, why continue striving against evil if all she would get would be a husband who was dead to love and passion? But what about their children then? Elrond had learned to find consolation and a reason to live in them. It had not been enough for Celebran. And it had almost destroyed their sons. It might still destroy them in the end...

He sat on the bed, unable to go back to sleep. It was almost dawn and soon the valley would come to life again. Arwen would be waiting for him to have the morning meal together. And he would have to pretend that he was calm and that everything was alright, and that soon his sons and Glorfindel would be back at Imladris when he'd rather ride off in search of them.

But he couldn't do that, could he? With Glorfindel and Erestor gone, Elrond was needed in the house. He was letting the dream get to him, and he should not. If he lost control now what would become of his family? Sighing softly, Elrond slid his feet to the floor and stood, reaching for his robe. Glorfindel had promised to keep them safe and he trusted his old friend. And Erestor being there was another reason to have hopes that his sons would return to the valley. Glorfindel would do all in his hands to keep them safe.

Glorfindel... Elrond tightened the sash of his robe and walked toward the balcony, stepping out into the night and looking up at the fading stars. Was Glorfindel looking at the stars too? Was his old friend thinking of him? Elrond closed his eyes, trying to imagine the tall graceful figure, the golden hair and the beautiful eyes. How he longed to have Glorfindel in his arms, to kiss his lips again and feel the lean body trembling... To love him... Even if he didn't have the right... He was still married to Celebran. He was still bonded to her. But his heart had never listened to reason, and his heart was Glorfindel's now...

Elrond sighed, remembering Elladan's expression after finding him and Glorfindel kissing in his study. It had been a mixture of betrayal and disbelief. Elladan would never understand... And what about Elrohir, who had been so close to Celebran? At least Arwen had listened to him and accepted his love for Glorfindel. It had greatly soothed Elrond's troubled heart. But what would happen to them once Elladan returned? How was he going to explain so many things to his sons? His love for Gil-galad... The desire to bind himself to his King, the pain of losing his lover without even that small consolation... The quiet affection that had led him to marry Celebran... And his love for Glorfindel... Elrond was not going to renounce this love. This was not an option anymore. But his sons' acceptance was important for his soul's peace, and he was sure that Glorfindel would feel the same.

* * *

Morbeorn led them inside the house and to a bedroom where they found Elladan lying on a bed, apparently asleep, and Legolas sitting at the foot of the bed. The younger elf's face dark with worry. Elrohir's eyes drifted back to Elladan, and he could see that the bandage on his left arm had been changed, and that the bruises and scrapes visible had been well tended. Elrohir breathed a small sigh of relief. He had feared his brother to be lost, and not only had they found Elladan, but the young one was alive as well.

Legolas stood as soon as they entered the bedroom. "I am so glad you are here!" he said, looking from them to Morbeorn. "Elladan is not well... He opened his eyes and talked to me, but he would not believe me when I told him that this was not a dream!"

Elrohir frowned in concern. "He has not been well since we left the Woodmen's village..." It was true that back in the encampment Elladan had seemed confused, distracted... But Elrohir would have expected his brother to snap out of this state after learning about Legolas' survival.

"I found him wandering alone in the night," Morbeorn said, "afoot and without weapons. It was obvious to me that he was not all right. But rest should do him well."

Glorfindel nodded, approaching the bed and placing a hand on Elladan's forehead. "I think you are right," he said to Morbeorn. "He is not feverish or unconscious, only sleeping deeply. He should be better when he wakes again."

"But what happened at the Woodmen's village?" Legolas asked. "Were you attacked by Orcs too?"

"We believed you dead," Elrohir explained. "Elladan took it rather badly... And it was worse when we found the ring. He has not been well since then."

"Whatever happened to you, young one?" Glorfindel asked quietly. "All we know is that Gundor was in league with Sauron's servants, and that he betrayed his people."

"Gundor drugged me," Legolas said, uneasily, looking down. "The ring was gone when I woke..."

"He must have stolen it from you," Elrohir said, his expression hardening. "Wasn't Halmir there too?"

"He was..." Legolas' cheeks were burning by now. The young one was obviously embarrassed. "Halmir believed me drunk..."

"Halmir should have known better," Elrohir said, placing a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. He could feel the anger rising in his chest. Legolas was still too young, and Halmir should have been paying more attention to his duties and not drinking wine with Gundor.

"We parted with Halmir at the new Woodmen's village," Erestor said quietly. "They believe you dead. We should send a messenger to reach Halmir's party before they arrive at your father's palace."

"That is not possible for now," Morbeorn said. "The land between the Carrock and Mirkwood is infested with Orcs and it is not safe for a sole messenger to pass. I will take care of warning your father, but for now it will be safer for you to cross the mountains with Glorfindel."

Legolas nodded, sighing softly and sitting back on the bed, his eyes drifting to Elladan. "My father will be grieved and mourn my death when I am still alive. I wish I were strong enough to ride back to Mirkwood and tell him all that has happened."

"It is not a matter of strength now," Elrohir said. "We will take you back when it is safe to do so. You are welcome to come to our house and rest there. It will be good for you both to spend some time away from Orc hunting."

"That will be good for everyone of us," Glorfindel said quietly. "We should leave Elladan and Legolas to their rest now."

Elrohir watched as both Erestor and Glorfindel followed Morbeorn. He was not so sure that it was a good idea to leave the bedroom. What if Elladan woke and was still confused? He doubted Legolas would be able to take care of things calmly. But maybe this was what Elladan needed. To see Legolas again and realize that fate had given them a new chance. Giving a last look at his brother, Elrohir finally left the bedroom, but he did not joined Glorfindel and Erestor, who were speaking with Morbeorn. Murmuring something about needing fresh air, he left the house, feeling cold even though he was wearing his cloak.

Elladan was safe, and soon they would be leaving for Imladris, and they would have a rest from the daily struggle against evil. But maybe it was time for him to really rest, to leave Middle-Earth. He had almost done it when his mother had sailed west, but he had not been able to leave his brother. But now that Elladan was not alone maybe it was time to think about himself. Life held no joy for him, and he was afraid to let Erestor close. Love brought little joy and the pain of the loss was something that Elrohir didn't want to feel again. Nobody really needed him now, and he was so tired. He looked up at the stars and prayed to Elbereth for the strength that he would need to say good-bye.

* * *

He had been awake for a while, and his mind had been drifting through memories of times past when life had been simpler and this consuming hatred for Orcs had not yet poisoned his soul. Days and nights when he and Elrohir had wandered together, studying under Glorfindel and Erestor's guidance and learning about life and beauty in the process.

Especially Elrohir, who had fallen for Erestor even before coming of age, and had tried in vain to hide his crush from him. But Elladan had always been able to read his brother like an open book. And to feel when his twin was in pain. And now he was feeling it.

Elladan struggled to wake, to shake off the weariness and emerge from the numbed state he had been in since Legolas' death. Legolas... He'd had a beautiful dream where he had seen his beloved alive and well. But Elladan was certain that it had all been a creation of his mind, and that he would never see Legolas again.

"Elladan? Elladan, please, open your eyes..." The voice calling him seemed so real that he almost dared to believe that it was no dream and that Legolas was back. But he should not let his mind deceive him.

"Elladan, I know that you are awake." Legolas sounded so desperate, so concerned... "Beloved, please..."

Elladan opened his eyes, looking at the beautiful face of his beloved. The dream, once again, but he had to wake and see to Elrohir...

"I wish you were real," he said softly, reaching to hold one of Legolas' braids. "You are so beautiful, and I have loved you so much..."

Tears rolled down Legolas' cheeks and Elladan frowned. This shouldn't be happening. He had never before managed to make Legolas cry in his dreams...

"This is not a dream," Legolas whispered, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. "What can I do to convince you? Elrohir is here now, and the others... They have been looking for you..."

"Elrohir?" This was strange, but then his brother had been in his dreams before... "Where is he now?"

"Talking to Morbeorn..." Legolas trailed off when a huge bearded man entered the bedroom, bringing a pitcher with a honey scented drink. Elladan blinked. He had never seen this man before.

"I see you are already awake," the man said, his eyes studying him as he placed the pitcher on a wooden table and poured some drink in a wooden bowl. "My name is Morbeorn and this is my house. Do you still believe you are dreaming?"

Elladan stared at the huge man, not so sure anymore that this was a dream. He made to sit up and Legolas moved at once to help him.

"Legolas said you found me?" he asked, wondering if he would get answers now.

The man handed him the bowl. "First drink this, and then we will talk."

"Please do as he says," Legolas said, looking a bit less troubled. "It is very good and it will help you regain your strength."

Well, if this was a dream, it was a very strange one. Elladan couldn't remember being bossed around in his dreams, and he had doubts this would turn into a nightmare. The drink was good, and it cleared his head some. When he was done, Legolas smiled shyly at him before putting the bowl away.

"I found you wandering alone in the night," Morbeorn said. "A dangerous thing to do with so many Orc bands prowling around."

The bushy eyebrows joined in something like a scowl and Elladan could see Legolas shiver slightly. He reached to take the younger elf's hand in a comforting gesture and was surprised relieved when the image of his beloved didn't dissolve. This was turning to be more real as Morbeorn spoke.

"You must have fallen down many times before I found you, and that is why your face and body are bruised. You fainted before I was close enough to prevent you from hitting the ground. I brought you here."

"Glorfindel also knows Morbeorn," Legolas added. He was definitely looking better, and Elladan was just realizing that this was not a dream and that the younger elf was indeed alive. He raised a hand and brushed the beautiful face with the back of his fingers.

"I will leave you alone for now," Morbeorn said, chuckling. "But be warned. Glorfindel and the others might be here soon." Still chuckling and murmuring something about elves in love, Morbeorn left the room.

"You are alive... I am not dreaming..." Elladan reached for Legolas with his uninjured arm, brushing the smooth cheek with a hand and slowly sliding his hand to the nape of the younger elf's neck, drawing him closer.

"No dream," Legolas said softly, his voice unsteady, his eyes brighter than Elladan remembered them. "I am here..."

"Legolas..." Elladan closed his lips on Legolas', holding him close with both arms and taking no heed of the slight discomfort on his wound. Legolas was trembling and so was Elladan, unable to shield himself from the current of emotions unleashed by their closeness.

"I thought you were dead," he said, framing the beautiful face with both hands and brushing new tears with his thumbs. "Oh Legolas... I thought I would die when I saw the ring and heard that horrid tale..."

"I am so sorry I lost the ring," Legolas whispered, still trembling. "Somebody stole it from me... Gundor... he drugged me..."

"He is dead now," Elladan said, his eyes hardening for a second. To think of Legolas, still so young, drugged and helpless in that traitor's hands. Elladan wished Gundor were still alive so he could kill the man with his own hands.

"Hush, calm yourself," Elladan said, softening his tone and brushing stray blond strands off of Legolas's face. "We are together now, and we are safe."

Legolas nodded, taking a deep breath and calming some. "Yes, we are safe here. Morbeorn and his friends keep the Orcs from coming close, and now your people are here too."

Elrohir... He had forgotten about Elrohir!

"Where is Elrohir, Legolas?" he asked, making to leave the bed. "I need to talk to him." His twin was in pain, and the fact that he had forgotten, even if only for a moment, chilled Elladan's soul.

"He must be somewhere in the house..." Legolas made to stop him, clearly not approving of him leaving the bed. Elladan placed a soothing hand on the younger elf's arm before sliding his feet to the floor and looking for his boots.

"I am fine. You need not worry..." he said, standing and gathering Legolas close for a brief kiss.

"But you have been sick and..." Legolas trailed off, obviously checking his words. Elladan frowned slightly at this. He was all right now, and he needed to see his brother.

"You need to rest," Legolas insisted. "Let me look for Elrohir. I will bring him here."

"Have you not been sick too?" Elladan asked softly, taking in the still pale cheeks and the thick bandage, visible even under Legolas' tunic. "That bastard hurt you. I wouldn't want your wound to bleed again."

"I have been resting for long," Legolas said. "I have not left this room since I woke here many days ago. Please just go back to the bed and I will bring Elrohir here for you."

"There is no need for any of you to go out," a voice said from the door. "I am here."

Elladan scrutinized his twin at once, going from the gaunt face to the mud stained clothes. Something was very wrong. He moved to embrace his twin, holding him close and rubbing Elrohir's back with his hand in a familiar gesture.

"I have been worried about you," Elladan said quietly.

Elrohir smiled a bit, withdrawing and looking at him, a hint of humor in his eyes. "It is me who was supposed to say that. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Elladan said, allowing Elrohir to guide him back to the bed. "Though Legolas does not agree on this," he added with a small smile.

"And I agree with Legolas," Elrohir said, smiling at the younger elf before turning his attention back to Elladan. "Well, now that you know that I am all right too..."

"You are not leaving," Elladan said, standing and placing a hand on his brother's arm. "I have yet to have a word with you."

It seemed to Elladan that Elrohir was about to pull away, to bolt out of the room, but after a moment of awkwardness his brother just nodded wearily and sat on the bead.

"I will leave you then," Legolas said, already moving toward the door.

"Thank you, Legolas," Elladan said, looking at the younger elf and trying to ascertain if he was feeling left out. As much as he loved Legolas, he needed some time alone with Elrohir.

"You are welcome," Legolas said softly.

"Do not exhaust yourself," Elladan called as the blond elf left the room. Maybe he should have gone somewhere with Elrohir...

"No need to worry for me," came the reply.

"Glorfindel and Erestor are in the living room. They will not allow the young one to tire himself," Elrohir said quietly. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to know what is wrong with you," he said firmly. "And I don't want an evasive. I know you are hurting. I can feel it."

Elrohir looked at him for a moment, the pain resurfacing in his eyes before it was hidden once more by a calm mask. But Elladan was not going to let himself be fooled. He should have done this before, when Elrohir's nightmares began. He had actually tried, but his twin had been too upset and Elladan had not wanted to press him. But the time had come to talk to Elrohir and try to fix whatever was wrong. Elladan was not going to lose his brother.

* * *

Legolas headed to the living room, hoping to find Glorfindel and Erestor there. He wanted to ask them more about the attack on the Woodmen's village and how his people had fared. There had been Orcs everywhere when Legolas had left Gundor's house, and the battle around him had been fierce. The loss in lives had to have been great.

And I was of no help, he mused. I was not up to what my father would have expected from me. And now Halmir will tell him that I am dead, that the traitorous leader of the Woodmen has killed me. Things would never be the same between his father and Gundor's men. Even if the elves had helped them rebuild their village. If only he could go back to Mirkwood and explain...

But he wanted to go to Imladris too, though he was a bit afraid of meeting Elladan's father. The lord of Imladris was a master of lore and had fought alongside Gil-galad in the battle of the Last Alliance. Would Master Elrond look kindly on one of Thranduil's sons? Judging the way Legolas' father spoke about Master Elrond, surely they were not in the best terms... But to be with Elladan in the same house...

Legolas was smiling when he reached the living room, so he stopped in his tracks when he saw Erestor and Glorfindel's faces. They were obviously speaking about something worrisome. Legolas decided that it would be better if he didn't interrupt them. He was about to skirt around them and leave the house when Glorfindel saw him.

"Legolas... Is everything alright with Elladan? Morbeorn told us that he had woken. We were going there but Elrohir wanted to see him first..."

"They are talking now," Legolas said. "Elladan seems to be better. He was still speaking about this being a dream at first, but I think Morbeorn's appearance convinced him that he is awake and not dreaming."

"I am sure Elladan has never seen anyone like Morbeorn before," Erestor said, a soft smile on his lips. "So he is better. That is a relief. I hope this helps Elrohir's peace of mind too."

"It will," Glorfindel said somewhat soothingly. "Whatever hurts they had in the past, the twins always found enough consolation in each other's company. It will be so this time too."

Erestor nodded though his eyes were troubled. Legolas wanted to say something to ease the older elf's worries but found himself unable to think of something suitable. And he was concerned too, and more now after hearing Glorfindel's last words. There seemed to be a bond between the two brothers, a bond that was stronger than anything else. Would he be an intruder now? Would Elrohir resent his presence? Would Elladan be really his some day?

"You seem troubled, young one," Glorfindel noticed. Legolas tried to make his face a blank at once, but it was difficult under the older elf's scrutiny.

"I am worried about Elrohir too," he said, keeping the rest of his musings to himself. It seemed suddenly something childish to be jealous of Elladan's brother. "And I am concerned about my family. They will believe me dead..."

"The paths will be cleared soon," Erestor said soothingly. "Morbeorn has said he will send a messenger as soon as it is possible. I am sorry we cannot do anything else for now."

"You have done a great deal already," Legolas said quietly. "I should stop brooding about things that cannot be solved right now..."

"Your concern is understandable," Glorfindel said. "I cannot imagine what it would be for Elrond to believe his sons dead... But even if Morbeorn manages to send a messenger it would not be safe for you to attempt the trip yet. Not only are you still recovering from your injury, but the road is not safe for elves right now."

"So you mean he will go in..." Legolas trailed off, wondering if Glorfindel knew.

"Yes, I mean that," Glorfindel promptly said.

Legolas nodded. So the path would be safer for a huge bear right now, but not for an elf or a small troop of them. He hoped that Halmir and the rest of his father's elves had managed to reach the palace. Once on the elven path things would surely be less risky for them.

"I will go outside," Legolas said, glancing at the door longingly. "I have been inside for too long."

"Are you sure you are strong enough?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Morbeorn is outside and he might bring you back if he feels it is not the time for you to leave the bed yet."

"I will sit outside and enjoy the sun," Legolas said, praying the man was somewhere else occupied. "Just a moment."

Glorfindel nodded slowly and Legolas left, trying not to rush for the door like an elfling would do. He had been locked in Morbeorn's house for so long! First when he had been unconscious and feverish, and then when he had been too weak for leave the bed. And finally, when he had started to feel stronger but Morbeorn had decided that a few more days in bed would do him good. Going out when Morbeorn was not in the house had been out of question. The bear sounds outside had been ever present then.

But now there were other elves out and also Morbeorn's friends. And Legolas so needed to feel the caress of the sun on his skin and breathe in the wood's sweet scents. He needed to take his mind from his family, who would mourn his death at least for some days, and from the feeling of uneasiness in regard to Elladan and his brother.

He found Morbeorn outside, and a bushy eyebrow regarded him from a moment before the man shook his head and turned back to his companions, allowing Legolas to go seek the Imladris elves. He found them eating and talking merrily, and he gladly joined them. There was an elf, Mithlon, who seemed eager to talk to him. After having asked about the battle and gotten some answers that either pained or eased his soul, Legolas found himself talking with Mithlon.

"The twins have always been very close," Mithlon said. "I have been friends with Elrohir for a while, but when Lady Celebran left he wanted no more to spend time with anyone else but his brother..."

"What happened to Lady Celebran?" Legolas asked softly. "It is known that she departed over sea but I know not the reasons..."

"Hasn't Elladan told you about it?" Mithlon said, regarding him thoughtfully.

Legolas shook his head. "If it is something I should not ask..."

"It's no secret," Mithlon said quietly. "I just believed that he would have told you about it. After all what happened to Lady Celebran is what drives the twins to this never ending Orc hunt. They go not only with the regular patrols but sometimes they go alone and are away for months."

"So Lady Celebran was attacked by Orcs?" Legolas asked, shivering slightly. The mere thought of his mother or sister being assailed and tortured by Orcs was making him feel sick. To think of Elladan's mother suffering such horrid fate...

"She was attacked by a band of Orcs on the road to Lothlrien," Mithlon confirmed. "Her escort was scattered by the force of the assault and she was taken by those fell beasts. Elladan and Elrohir rescued her, but her spirit was broken. That is why she left."

Legolas stared at Mithlon in stunned silence. So much pain for Elladan's mother, for his family... He understood Elladan's behavior now, his carelessness when fighting the Orcs, the feral look in his eyes when in battle. And Elrohir's sadness, and the hatred in his eyes whenever he killed an Orc, and the fierceness when trying to protect his brother... There was a bond between them that was beyond being twins. The blood they shared had been sealed in violence and grief. Legolas shivered, wondering if he would ever be able to heal the pain in his lover.

* * *

Erestor watched Legolas leave the house, smiling faintly at the young one's attempt to walk calmly and not rush outside and to the sun. Morbeorn had taken good care of Thranduil's son, and it had been good that the man had kept Legolas from exhausting himself. But it was time to let the bird out of its cage and soar the skies again. Erestor sighed. If only he could do the same for Elrohir, if only he could break the chains around his former student's heart and set him free from the pain that was eating him up...

But it seemed an almost impossible task, and yet Erestor kept on trying to approach Elrohir, to breach through those invisible walls the younger elf had built around his soul and bring him out of this deadly prison. But Elrohir seemed to be scared, uncomfortable whenever he was close. And there was Mithlon...

"Elladan will bring him out of it," Glorfindel said quietly, shaking Erestor out of his musings.

"If someone can do it, that is Elladan," Erestor confirmed.

"Will you not confide me what is troubling you so?" Glorfindel asked softly. "I know you are concerned about Elrohir's behavior, and so I am. And by Elbereth we both know that we will worry about Elladan until we reach the valley. But you seem to carry a greater burden than mine, and I would hate to see you break under it. I am worried about you, Erestor."

Erestor looked at Glorfindel for a moment, trying to decide if he should speak about his feelings, about the hopeless love he felt for Elrohir. It had been his only source of joy and pain along the centuries. And it had been his secret...

"I will not break, my friend," he said quietly. "I am grateful for your concern about my well being, but I will be fine. The last months have been trying enough, and darker times seem to be waiting for us in the future. I am tired, only that."

Glorfindel nodded, and looked at him thoughtfully. Erestor was aware that the blond elf was not convinced, but he knew Glorfindel enough to be certain than his friend would not press him. Erestor wished he could confide his feelings for Elrohir to Glorfindel, but he was not ready to speak about that.

"Then you should eat something and rest," Glorfindel said, gesturing to Erestor's untouched food. "We do not need to add to Elrohir's worries with you collapsing on the road."

Erestor tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed the way the young one behaves around you?" Glorfindel asked, blue eyes seeming to want to read through his soul.

Uncomfortable and distant, his mind supplied.

"We barely exchange but a few words when we cross paths," he said out loud. "Elrohir's behavior has changed since his mother left, I'm afraid. We used to speak about many things but now..."

"Are you really so blind, my friend?" Glorfindel was regarding him with knowing eyes and Erestor shifted uneasily on his seat. It had been a long time since anybody had made him feel so much like a young elf.

"You said before that if someone could calm Elrohir and ease his pain, that was his brother, and I agree in some measure. Elladan is the one whom Elrohir turns to when he is either angry or upset. But there is someone else the young one would confide if only he could stop being so afraid. Think about it, my friend. I am worried too, and I fear that if we do not do something now we will definitely lose him."

Erestor stared at Glorfindel in stunned silence. There was so much to read in his friend's expression... That Glorfindel knew, and that he approved. And what alarmed Erestor more, that the blond elf also feared they would lose Elrohir. The signs were clear on the younger elf's face, in his whole stance. Pain and pain without end, the brief moments of calm and solace not seemingly enough to shake Elrohir out of that state. It was possible to die from grief, and Erestor feared that this would happen to the young one.

"I will not let that happen," he said determinedly, more to himself than to Glorfindel. "I will not let him die."

"If there is someone who can do that, it is you, my friend," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is no easy task, and that Elrohir will probably lash out or escape if you try to approach him, sinking even deeper in his pain. But you must find the way, or there will be no hope left."

Erestor nodded, knowing not what else to say. Glorfindel had not only read him like an open book, but he had also implied something that Erestor had dared not hope. That Elrohir could feel something for him. That the young one's behavior was not the result of a broken heart as he had believed, but of some deep rooted fear...

But then why had Mithlon spoken about loving Elrohir, and about the need to make amends and come close to the younger twin once more? Had Mithlon deceived him? Erestor had seen both young elves spending time together before Celebran had left and he had believed...

But it didn't matter now. Elrohir was in pain, and Erestor was not going to let this continue. He loved Elrohir. He had loved the younger elf for centuries. It was time to leave out any other consideration and do what was needed to save the younger elf. And if Glorfindel was right, it would also mean salvation for Erestor.

"Are you ready to eat now?" Glorfindel asked softly. Erestor nodded, sighing softly and reaching for his plate. He was not really hungry, but the road back to Imladris would be long and full of danger in many ways. He had to be at his best.


	3. Sorrow before Dawn 21-30

Elrohir was sitting on the bed, side by side to Elladan and trying to find a way to tell his brother about his decision. But it was so difficult when Elladan seemed so relieved to see him... And so happy that Legolas was alive. That too... How was he going to tell his brother that life had lost meaning since their mother had left, that as much as Elrohir had tried to recover, to find joy again on Middle-Earth, it had never lasted more than a few rounds of the moon, and sometimes not even for a few days. Anything, a memory, a song... a dream. Anything would bring the anguish back. And Elrohir was tired, tired of living and tired of hurting.

"You are very quiet," Elladan said looking at him, his gray eyes intense. "More quiet than usual. But I can feel the pain radiating from your heart. And I can feel something else, something that I cannot understand."

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked. He should be telling Elladan about it now, but he could not.

"I care for you," Elladan said softly, giving a brief squeeze to his hand. "And I am worried. You seem to be so faraway, even now that you are sitting beside me. Where is your mind, Elrohir? Where is your heart? What are you thinking of?"

"I am thinking of mama..."

Elladan looked at him in shocked stillness.

"Elladan..."

"You are thinking of leaving for Aman!" Elladan exclaimed, anger burning in his eyes. Elrohir nodded, trying to hold his brother's gaze and failing. He would rather fight a band of Orcs alone than see the anger and disappointment in Elladan's eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," Elladan said, taking his hand again, this time in a tight grip. "What is it that you expect to find on Aman? Mama left us."

"Mama needed to leave."

"Repeat that as much as you can," Elladan said angrily, "but that will not change the fact that she abandoned us. That our love was not enough for her to stay..."

"She was wounded, in mind and soul," Elrohir insisted. "She had no choice, Elladan!"

Elrohir stood, moving away from his brother. He didn't want to talk about this, he didn't want to argue with Elladan. Their mother had left because her wounds had broken her spirit. It had been impossible for her to cope, or she would have stayed...

"She had a choice. She could have stayed with us and at least tried to find peace... if not happiness..." Elladan's conviction seemed to be wavering, his last words a mere whisper.

Elrohir frowned. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, coming back to the bed and sitting beside his brother. "Why would mama not be happy? She had us and our father's love!"

"I'm not trying to say anything!" Elladan exclaimed, making a nervous gesture with his hands. Something was going on, and Elrohir was not sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"Even if our parents didn't love each other enough," Elladan continued in a subdued tone, "she needed not leave. But she did, and now you want to go after her..."

"I am... tired," Elrohir said, rubbing his face with both hands before facing his brother. "I find no joy in life, and I have everyone worrying over something that has no solution..."

"There are no solutions to grief," Elladan said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The only thing we can do is try to cope and be here for those who need us. Mama left, and maybe... maybe she did need to do it... But you..."

"I need to do it too..." Elrohir insisted weakly, looking away and trying to escape those piercing gray eyes. "I mean not to abandon you..."

"But you are doing it anyway!" Elladan stood, walking toward the window and looking outside. Elrohir could see that his brother was trembling.

"Come back to bed, Elladan. You need to rest."

"Do you really care?" Elladan spat, turning around to face him, his face pale, his fists curled as if to hit him.

"Of course I care!" Elrohir stood again, coming closer. Elladan seemed to be swaying on his feet and he couldn't be sure if it was out of anger or weakness.

"Don't lie to me! You are abandoning us, me, Arwen and papa, just like mama did! You are leaving me alone!"

"You are hardly alone, Elladan," Elrohir said, trying to sound reasonable. "You have Arwen and papa, and Glorfindel... And you have Legolas now."

"But I need you!" Elladan closed his eyes, paling even more. Elrohir hurried to support his brother.

"I will not be complete without you," Elladan whispered, leaning heavily on him. "Please Elrohir... You need not follow mama..."

Elrohir guided his twin back to the bed and made him lie down. They were planning to leave early next morning, and for that Elladan needed to rest. He smoothed the long tangled hair and smiled reassuringly before proceeding to take off Elladan's boots.

"Rest," he said softly. "I am not planning to do this now..."

"You are not doing it..." Elladan insisted, grabbing his hand. "You are not leaving, Elrohir."

"What is it about mama not being happy here," Elrohir asked, not failing to notice how Elladan's face darkened instantly.

"She left," Elladan said, trembling slightly. "If she left then she couldn't have been happy, could she?"

"That is true," Elrohir said calmly, "but you implied that maybe papa didn't love her enough..."

The anguish on Elladan's face was visible, and for a moment Elrohir considered pressing his brother until he spoke everything he knew. But he had never been able to see his brother in pain and do something that would make it worse. He would wait until Elladan was feeling better and ask his questions. Or maybe he would ask Glorfindel. Yes, Glorfindel should know. After all the blond elf had been close to his father for ages.

"Rest now," he said, stroking his brother's hair and smiling softly. "I will not leave your side until you fall asleep. We will talk about this when you are feeling better."

"You will come home with us," Elladan said, his hold on Elrohir's hand tightening.

"I promise."

Elladan nodded and closed his eyes, still not letting go. Elrohir lay beside his brother and continued stroking his hair until Elladan's deeper breathing was sign that he had fallen asleep. Elrohir didn't leave his brother just yet, but lay quietly at his side, thinking that leaving Elladan would be the most difficult thing he would have to do in his life.

* * *

It was early morning, and the troop of elves was ready to leave Morbeorn's house. The Beornings would accompany them up to the Anduin and once they had crossed, they would be on their own. Elladan was not worried about meeting Easterlings or Orcs. He was more worried about keeping an eye on Elrohir and preventing his brother from doing something stupid. There was also Legolas to protect, but his beloved was a skilled archer and Elladan was sure that the younger elf would be an asset to the group. And he was planning to keep an eye on him too.

Now if Glorfindel and Erestor stopped acting as if he were the one who needed to be looked over. His arm was better, and his mind was clear enough. It was his twin who needed to be watched closely. At least Erestor had the sense to stick around Elrohir, and even that annoying Mithlon. Elladan could remember finding him, completely drunk and trying to sneak into Elrohir's room. Kicking him out had been a pleasure, and Elrohir, drunk as he had been then, had not even noticed.

Elladan had just never liked Mithlon.

And now as they started the way back to Imladris, the sneaky elf was riding alongside Elrohir, even though his attempts at conversation were being ignored completely. As long as Erestor didn't draw away because of Mithlon's insistence everything would be alright.

He turned to look at Legolas, who was riding beside him, looking pale and a bit crestfallen. Elladan had woken to find his young love curled up on the bed beside him. He had a fuzzy memory of Elrohir leaving sometime during the previous night, and saying that it was time to leave his place to Legolas. Elladan had nodded wearily then, welcoming the closeness of his beloved and not really aware of the possible meaning of his brother's words. Thank Elbereth Elrohir had not left Morbeorn's house during the night, and had been ready to ride with the patrol. His brother had even scowled at him when Elladan had asked if he had shared the bed with Erestor.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Elladan asked, turning to his attention to his young love. The younger elf was unusually silent, had been like that since they had woken even before Arien started her journey through the sky.

Legolas nodded, managing a small smile, the blue eyes still sad.

"Morbeorn has already sent two of his best men to Mirkwood," Elladan said soothingly. "I am sure they will reach your house and tell him that you are alive. That if the Mirkwood elves didn't shoot the bears first, Elladan thought, but he saved his musings to himself. His young love seemed to be disturbed enough already

"I know," Legolas said softly. "And I am grateful. My family will be relieved to know that I am alive..."

"Then what is it that troubles you?"

"I have never traveled so far from my home," Legolas said softly. "I was to Esgaroth once, but never west of Mirkwood. My father... My father always said..." The younger elf looked down, his cheeks coloring slightly. "You know..."

"I know," Elladan said, spurring his horse when the whole troop hastened its pace. Elrohir was at the front, with Erestor and Mithlon following close. Elladan and Legolas were at the rear, Glorfindel ahead of them.

"You will like Imladris," Elladan said, choosing not to linger on Thranduil's dislike of Elrond. "It is a refuge among the mountains, both for elves and friends of elves."

"So there are men in your father's lands too..." Legolas seemed to be a bit surprised by this. Of course, Thranduil had business with men, mostly the ones living in Mirkwood and the men in Esgaroth. But Elladan had seen no men in the stone castle.

"Mostly the descendants from the Men of Numenor," Elladan explained. "Those descended from my father's brother's line have been fostered by my father at different times."

"I see. I have heard about the choice given by the Valar to Earendil's sons," Legolas said quietly. "Your father chose to be counted among the Firstborn, while his brother chose to stay among Men. Even though Belegorn and I are not the best friends, I cannot imagine such a separation. They were twins, the same as you and Elrohir. It must have been so painful..."

Elladan tensed, his eyes going to his brother even as he nodded to Legolas. A separation, centuries apart... He had never really thought about how painful it had to have been for his father... As painful as it would be for him if Elrohir left. Because even though Elladan was going to do whatever necessary to prevent Elrohir from leaving, deep inside he knew that if his brother had decided it...

He shivered.

"They were twins, yes," Elladan said, his eyes still fixed on Elrohir's back. "It must have been painful for my father..."

Elrohir made a turn in their way and looked at him, their eyes locking for a moment. Elladan froze. It was only a second, but he saw death in his brother's eyes. Elrohir was not really planning to stay in Aman, if he ever got there. He was thinking of the Halls of Mandos!

"No..." he whispered, unaware that he was speaking out loud. "Why?"

"What say you?" Legolas asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Ah..." Elladan shook his head, tightening his hold on his steed's reins until his knuckles turned white. "I am sorry... I was just thinking out loud..."

Legolas looked at him, uncomprehending for a moment until it seemed to dawn on him. "Elladan... Elrohir is not planning to... to leave for Aman?"

"I know not what is in my brother's mind," Elladan said softly. "I thought I knew but now..."

"I too have noticed that he is not well," Legolas said, gracefully guiding his horse up a mound as they neared the Anduin. "But I never believed that it was so serious... He must miss your mother so much..."

Elladan turned to look at him sharply at the mention of Celebran. Legolas seemed to be taken aback, and Elladan could see the younger elf trembling.

"I meant no offense," Legolas said quickly, his expression anxious. "Mithlon told me about your mother... What happened to her... I am sorry..."

"No... there is no need to be sorry," Elladan said, reaching for Legolas' hand in a calming gesture. "I apologize, beloved. I am disturbed, but I should not let my temper get the better of me. I am worried about Elrohir."

And he didn't like the fact that Mithlon had been the one telling Legolas about this. Elladan would have liked to tell his young love about this himself. He looked ahead, watching as Elrohir hastened the pace again, Erestor hurrying behind him. Mithlon for once had been left behind. The Anduin was close, and soon the Beornings would leave them, and they would start then the hardest part of the journey back to Imladris.

* * *

Imladris

The rest of the road was made at a swift pace, only stopping when it was necessary to allow the horses to rest. The elves were tired, but didn't slow their pace until they reached the base of the mountains. And not even then did they dare to relax. The danger of being attacked by either a band of Orcs or Easterlings was ever present, and not only were they few in number but some of the elves were not in the best shape. Legolas struggled to look better than he felt, but the truth was that he was tired after days of riding without interruption.

At least Elladan seemed to be alright, Legolas mused. He had been worried about his beloved, but Elladan was being careful, trying not to strain his arm and not straying away from the troop. Legolas was glad when they finally reached the peak of the mountains, because once they started the way down the air became sweeter and the clouds faded, the sun warming the elves' skin.

They had descended about half the height of the mountains when the valley came into view. Legolas gasped at the beauty of it, and his soul was soothed when he heard the birds singing in the distance. The other elves around him seemed to feel the same, and the tension that had lingered among them since they had crossed the Anduin was finally gone. Even Elrohir, who had been silent and withdrawn since they had left Morbeorn's house, seemed to be feeling better.

Elladan was smiling, and Legolas smiled too, breathing in the scent of the pine trees covering the lowest parts of the mountains. He was feeling the power emanating from the valley too, and he shivered a little. Would the lord of the house welcome him? Legolas had never felt such power, and it intimidated him to some measure.

"My father will welcome you to our home," Elladan said softly, reaching to grasp the hand with which Legolas held the reins of his horse. "He would never judge you on account of the misunderstandings and deeds between our families. And remember, you saved my life and that is what papa will be thinking about when you both meet."

"Would he ever approve..." Legolas was almost afraid to ask. "He might welcome me as your friend, but he might not welcome me as..."

"As my lover?" Elladan smiled when Legolas blushed slightly. They were still at the rear of the group and a bit apart from the rest. "Papa knows what I feel for you, Legolas. I told him."

"He knows?" Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.

"He does. And about being lovers..." Elladan trailed off, his gray eyes seeming to burn in the night. Legolas could feel the heat growing inside his body and spreading through his limbs until it settled in his groin. He had known of elf maidens' love, but never had he lain with an elf. And never had he felt this all consuming love that left him trembling.

"It is all I want," Legolas said softly, locking his eyes with Elladan's, and he could see the same desire in the beautiful gray eyes. "I am yours."

Elladan leaned on him and they shared a kiss, stalling their horses and wishing they were somewhere else and alone. But there was already a patrol coming to meet them, and Glorfindel was discreetly signaling them to hurry. Elladan smiled, giving him a last kiss before spurring his steed following Glorfindel. Legolas did the same and after a while they were riding through a thick oak wood that finally gave way to more scattered birches. They were already in the valley.

Legolas followed the others to the stables, where they dismounted, leaving the horses to the stable hands care. Erestor left with the rest of the troop, probably to make sure that they got some refreshments after the long ride.

"Let us go meet Elrond," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on Elrohir's back as if to make sure he was coming along. The younger twin just smiled faintly and walked with Glorfindel down the path leading towards the house. Legolas and Elladan followed.

Two elf maidens crossed their path, one of them smiling adoringly at Elrohir, the other eyeing Elladan and Legolas thoughtfully before waving at them. Elrohir didn't even seem to notice them, but Elladan smiled at the elf maidens, bowing his head slightly. At this Legolas could feel a wave or jealousy washing over him. The female elves were smiling at him too, and he managed to nod politely, but inside he wanted them to know that Elladan was his.

But he was being childish. Elladan loved him. But what would happen if this love ended sometime? What if Elrond wanted his son to marry and continue the family line? What if...

"There is my father," Elladan whispered, touching Legolas' hand briefly. "No need to look so scared."

Legolas nodded and turned to look at the master of the house, trying not to show how nervous he was. Elrond was smiling at his sons, though his smile wavered a bit when he saw Elrohir. The younger twin was looking pale and gaunt, and Legolas could see the concern in his father's eyes.

"Welcome back, my son," Elrond said, holding Elrohir close for a moment before letting him go, turning then to Glorfindel. Legolas could feel Elladan tense, and his tension was mirrored by the change on the master of Imladris' face.

"You look tired, my friend," the ancient elf said.

"The road has been long and dangerous, my lord," Glorfindel answered quietly. "Erestor and I would like to inform you about everything at tomorrow's council."

Elrond nodded, turning towards them now. Elladan embraced his father briefly and then gestured for Legolas to come closer. "Father, this is Legolas, son of Thranduil. We invited him to come and be our guest until the path to Mirkwood is cleared again."

"Master Elrond," Legolas bowed his head gracefully. "I am honored."

"Welcome to my house, Legolas," Elrond said pleasantly. "My sons and Glorfindel have spoken to me about your bravery and excelling skills in battle, and your interest in different matters of both Elven and Men's lore."

"They are too kind, my lord," Legolas answered. "I have no special skills but those of any elf in my father's realm."

"If that is so then King Thranduil's realm is securely guarded," Elrond said, gesturing for them to follow him inside the house and to the main hall.

Elrohir chose that moment to excuse himself, and Glorfindel followed as soon as Elrohir was out of sight. It was obvious that they were all determined to keep an eye on the younger twin. Elrond looked in the direction his son and Glorfindel had left before turning to Legolas again.

"Forgive me, Legolas. I am concerned about Elrohir."

"We are all concerned, father," Elladan said, his expression unreadable. Elrond only nodded, acknowledging his son's words.

"I must thank you for saving Elladan's life, Legolas," he continued, "and please extend my thanks to your father when you are able to return safely."

"I will, Master Elrond," Legolas answered, his previous uneasiness slowly fading. "I am grateful for your hospitality."

"You are most welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Elrond said. "I am certain my son will see that you have the best accommodations. Now I must leave you, but we will speak again at the night meal."

"Let us go then," Elladan said, placing a hand on Legolas' back. They had just turned around when Master Elrond spoke again.

"Elladan."

"Yes, father?" Elladan turned around, the tension between the two elves confusing Legolas. It was obvious that it had nothing to do with his presence in Imladris. Maybe it was because of their worry for Elrohir?

"I need to have a private word with you, my son, but I deem now is not the appropriate moment. We are all tired after a long day. I would like to talk to you after the council tomorrow."

"I will be there, father," Elladan said. "Now if you excuse us."

"Of course."

Elladan nodded and, turning around once more, he led Legolas through a long corridor until they reached a spacious chamber. It was larger that Legolas' bedroom in his father's stone castle, and it was certainly more beautiful. Once inside Elladan encircled Legolas' waist with his arms, carefully drawing him close.

"Legolas..." Elladan claimed his lips in a possessive kiss, and Legolas could feel his will dissolving against the heat of the strong body so close to his.

"I love you," Elladan whispered against his lips. "I wish we could be spared of the night meal..."

"I wish so too," Legolas managed, "but we could hardly miss it beloved," Legolas said softly, though he was aware that if Elladan continued kissing him like that he would agree to anything.

"Later..." Elladan whispered, giving him a last kiss before withdrawing, his face flushed, his eyes darkened with passion. "I will send someone to prepare your bath and have fresh clothes fetched for you. I have to leave you now, my love. Or I will lose myself looking into your beautiful eyes."

Legolas nodded shakily, his body trembling in need. And as he watched Elladan leaving, Legolas was certain that the night meal would be the longest one in his life.

* * *

The night meal had been pleasant enough, given the tension between Elrond and Elladan, and the general concern about Elrohir. Arwen's presence had proved calming, her questions to Legolas about Mirkwood and Esgaroth taking the conversation far away from Orcs and Evil on Middle-Earth. Glorfindel was glad for it. After all that had happened they all needed a break.

And now, after everyone had retired for the night, Glorfindel was standing alone on the balcony, watching the night fill with stars and wondering if he would ever again hold Elrond in his arms. It almost seemed a dream now, the feeling of the warm body pressed to his, the words of love... the sweet taste of Elrond's kisses. It seemed a dream now...

Glorfindel could still remember the look in Elladan's eyes when the younger elf had seen them kissing in Elrond's study. There had been hurt and a deep sense of betrayal in the young one's eyes. Still, Glorfindel would expect Elladan to calm down and understand that his father had endured enough pain and had the right to find some happiness. But Elrohir... What would Elrohir say? Glorfindel shivered. The younger twin was now in too fragile a state of mind to be able to understand. Elrohir had been too close to Celebran, and had suffered the most when she had left. Glorfindel could not risk causing him more pain...

"Are you cold?" A voice said behind him. Elrond. Glorfindel turned around, wondering if he was dreaming now and losing himself once more in those beautiful gray eyes.

"Let me do something about it," Elrond continued, taking his cloak off and placing it around Glorfindel's shoulders. "Now if you would come inside and maybe allow me to warm you further..."

It was happening again. Glorfindel could feel himself slowly falling in the net of love and warmth Elrond was weaving around him. Somehow they ended up in his quarters, and as much as Glorfindel tried to form a coherent thought, to ask questions, he could only answer Elrond's kisses and shiver in his arms.

"You are so silent, beloved," Elrond said, his lips traveling down Glorfindel's neck, lingering in the hollow of his throat. Glorfindel shivered.

"Is something troubling you?" Elrond asked gently, cupping Glorfindel's cheek in his hand. "You are trembling..."

"Elrond..." It felt so good to be in his lord's arms, so right...

A soft smile graced Elrond's features. "What is it, beloved? I have the feeling that you are not completely with me..."

"I am... Forgive me... The road has been harsh on us, and I am still trying to overcome the weariness..."

"Allow me then to help you with that," Elrond said softly, renewing his assault on Glorfindel's senses. "Allow me to kiss you and touch you... Let us forget for now all grief and worries. So many things... Sometimes I wonder if I am bearing still the weight of my ancestors' mistakes, and if my children are bound to share that same fate. Sometimes I fear I will just break under the weight of time..."

"My lord... Elrond..." Glorfindel raised a hand to stroke Elrond's cheek, taking hold of a silky strand of carefully braided hair. "You will not break," he said softly. "I will not allow that to happen..."

"Then let me love you, and think no more of whatever troubles await us once Arien starts her way through the skies again.

Glorfindel nodded, and allowed himself to be enfolded once more in Elrond's arms, this time answering kisses with mounting passion, concentrated only in the way Elrond tasted and felt, in the heat radiating from the slender body. So much strength under the graceful appearance, so much passion... It was as if Glorfindel had been caught by a tidal wave, being unable to do anything but go wherever it took him.

* * *

When the kiss ended, Elrond sighed softly, looking into Glorfindel's eyes and drinking in the blond elf's beauty. His cloak had fallen from Glorfindel's shoulders, and now Elrond gently undid the laces that held the other elf's tunic. Bare shoulders came into view and Elrond covered them with kisses, drawing soft gasps from the slim form wrapped securely in his arms.

"You are so beautiful..." Elrond whispered, slowly leading Glorfindel to lie down on the bed. "I have been so blind, I failed to read my own heart... When I realized I could have lost you..."

"I have loved you for so long," Glorfindel said softly. "Your beauty moved me since the moment I set my eyes on you after coming back to Middle-Earth... And then, as years passed, I grew to love you..."

"Glorfindel..." Elrond leaned on the blond elf, kissing his lips urgently before drawing back to look at him. Glorfindel was a vision with his golden hair spread on the bedcover, his lips slightly swollen after Elrond's kisses, his pale skin flushed...

"I am yours, Elrond," Glorfindel whispered, pulling him closer. "I am yours in body and soul... I cannot live without you."

"Neither can I, my friend... my Glorfindel..." Elrond buried his hands in the golden hair and kissed the inviting lips once more, parting them and exploring Glorfindel's mouth until they were both breathless.

"Love me..." Glorfindel gently undid one of Elrond's braids, kissing the silky strands before letting go and resting a hand on Elrond's chest, just over his heart.

"I will, beloved, I will..." Elrond started a new trail of kisses, along Glorfindel's jaw first until he found a soft spot behind the older elf's earlobe. Down Glorfindel's neck, his hands finding the already hardened nipples, the soft sounds of pleasure coming from the blond elf encouraging Elrond to continue.

Glorfindel's tunic had already fallen around his waist and Elrond stopped for the briefest moment to admire the beauty of the elf lying on the bed. Lips joined again and Elrond got rid of his own tunic when insisted hands tugged at it, shuddering in delight at Glorfindel's touch. Lips closed on his nipples and for a moment he let go, allowing himself the luxury of being loved and led through a path of bliss where his body was awakened to pleasures he had believed forever gone.

Clothes were discarded, and bodies were again joined in passion, two lonely souls having found each other at last. Elrond discovered every soft spot in Glorfindel's body, shuddering under the skilled touch of the older elf's hands. It was like being pulled into a sea of pleasure, slowly drowning as it racked his body, and not caring at all about what would happen next.

Glorfindel let out a shuddering sigh when Elrond's lips fastened around his nipples once more, arching his body and throwing his head back, the golden mane spilling around Elrond's arms. He lowered his mouth once more and started a trail of kisses down Glorfindel's stomach, lingering at his navel for a moment before starting his way down again. The blond elf was making inarticulate sounds of sheer pleasure, and Elrond could feel a sigh of frustration when he carefully avoided Glorfindel's arousal and kissed the inside of the older elf's thighs.

"Elrond... you are killing me..."

"Not yet, dear friend," Elrond said softly, glancing at the small bottle containing scented oil that he had retrieved from the nightstand before starting his trip down Glorfindel's slim body once more.

"Just let me..." he whispered, circling Glofindel's opening with oiled fingers, all the while brushing his lover's arousal with casual touches. Glorfindel looked so absolutely beautiful, the blue eyes slightly glazed, the smooth skin flushed with passion. Without warning Elrond took Glorfindel in his mouth, sliding a finger inside the blond elf's opening, testing and trying to find the secret spot.

"Aahhh... Elrond..." Glorfindel's hips buckled, his head tossing on the bed from side to side, his whole body seemingly attuned to the pleasure Elrond was giving him.

And then Elrond found that soft spot and it was a vision to see his beloved and hear him moan in passion.

Elrond withdrew, preparing himself even as his other hand still worked Glorfindel's erection. "I love you," Elrond said, sliding into his lover's opening, shuddering as it closed tight and warm around his member.

"Glorfindel..." It was all Elrond could do not to let his control go, wanting, needing to make sure that he would not hurt his lover. Slowly and seeking to hit the pleasure spot, he withdrew and entered Glorfindel's body again, setting a rhythm and moaning as his desire too him over once again.

"More... Harder..." Glorfindel's hands were roaming along Elrond's chest, teasing and quickening his flesh with skilled touches than left trails of fire on Elrond's skin.

"Oh Glorfindel... beloved..." Elrond thrust harder, releasing at last all the passion and desire in his body, all the love in his soul. The hands clinging to him, the murmured promises of love, the ecstasy... Elrond was flying, his pleasure mounting steadily, his world reduced to the slim form he held in his arms.

"Elrond... So much... Love you..."

Elrond thrust even harder, Glorfindel's erection between them, feeling his lover's peak approaching and holding back until the blond elf shuddered, his seed spilling between them. It was enough for Elrond to let go, calling for Glorfindel as he also reached his peak. The world seemed to explode in myriad of stars and they were both flying, and Elrond held tightly to his beloved.

Several measures of time passed before the last shudders of their lovemaking ebbed, and Elrond withdrew, holding his love possessively and kissing the closed eyelids. "My love... my soul, my heart..."

Glorfindel opened his eyes. "I am yours, Elrond... Forever..."

"Yes, forever," Elrond said softly, fingers running through golden silky strands before kissing Glorfindel's lips softly. "You are mine, and I will never let you go..."

* * *

Another nightmare. This time his father had been the one losing his life in a strange scene where both Gil-galad and Glorfindel had been screaming Elrond's name. Strange... But then both men had been with his father in the Plains of Dagorlad... It didn't matter. Elrond had died in the dream and Elrohir had not been able to help his father.

Elrohir sat on the bed, wondering what this all meant. His dreams, the sadness that seemed his permanent companion, the eyes of his loved ones when they died in his nightmares. If only he could find peace, if only he could turn somewhere and find at least some measure of solace. But nobody really needed him, not even his father who even in his loneliness seemed to be out of his reach.

Maybe it was time to go. Glorfindel would keep his father company, and there was Arwen... And Elladan... They were all so full of love for Middle-Earth still... Unlike him who found no joy in the simple things that had been his world. It was time to go, but maybe he should at least say good-bye to his family...

But not tonight, Elrohir decided. Not right now that they were all probably sleeping in peace. Sliding his feet to the floor, Elrohir stood, reaching for his robe and walking out to the balcony. He could not sleep, and he could not go to Elladan's bedroom. Not tonight when his brother and Legolas were together.

At least he had not woken screaming after the nightmare. It would have been embarrassing with Legolas in the house... It would have been embarrassing anyway... Sighing softly, Elrohir looked at the stars, wondering if this would be a good night to leave for the Halls of Mandos.

"What is it that troubles you, my lord?" a voice came from below the balcony. Elrohir could feel his cheeks coloring in rage. Who had dared spy on him?

"Who is there?" he asked sharply.

A slim figure came into view. Mithlon. Elrohir sighed, annoyed.

"I see you cannot sleep, my lord," Mithlon said. "Why don't you come down and walk with me. I have something that might help you to get some rest," the other elf added, showing Elrohir a flask.

It would probably help, Elrohir mused, to get drunk enough and fall into oblivion. And once drunk, even Mithlon's company seemed good.

"I will be down in a moment," he said. "Just wait."

Mithlon nodded, and Elrohir hurried back into his bedroom, dressing in the clothes he had discarded last night and smoothing his tangled braids with a hand. He didn't care about his appearance. It would have been different if Erestor had been the one waiting for him.

He froze. What was wrong with him? Why think of Erestor now? It made Elrohir's resolve waver, it made him want to live and have hope... And he couldn't allow himself to have hope, because if he allowed himself to fall in love with Erestor and then lose him...

Better go with Mithlon and get drunk and bear the annoying elf's company until the wine dulled his senses. Nobody would miss Elrohir now. He was aware that many eyes had been on him since they had come back to Imladris. He was not blind. Not only Elladan, who had been glancing at him anxiously from time to time, but also his father and Glorfindel. Even Legolas had been looking at Elrohir with worried eyes during the night meal. And Erestor... They had all been trying to be subtle, but Elrohir was sensitive enough to feel the general concern.

Only Mithlon looked at him differently, though Elrohir was not sure if he liked the way the other elf had been looking at him all the way back to Imladris. Elrohir had some fuzzy memories about sharing kisses and embraces with Mithlon before Celebran had left for Aman. He had had to be very drunk for that. And he was glad that the other elf had never sneaked into his bedroom as promised. But tonight Mithlon's company would suffice, as long as the other elf kept his hands to himself.

Donning his cloak, hood in place, Elrohir came out to the balcony once more, going down the lateral stairs and finding Mithlon already drinking. The sly elf offered the flask to him.

"It will warm you up, my lord," Mithlon said, his eyes glazed because of the wine.

"You are drunk," Elrohir said, taking the flask from Mithlon.

"And you want to be drunk," Mithlon countered, gesturing for Elrohir to walk with him. "It will be fun, Elrohir. We will remember old times."

Elrohir didn't answer, drinking from the flask many times before giving it back to Mithlon. It seemed the same wine they used to drink before, but out of some reason Elrohir could feel the drink was affecting his senses a bit too fast.

"You are trying to drug me," Elrohir stated, grabbing Mithlon's arm and making the other elf stop.

"I am not," Mithlon said seriously. "It is the same wine, no stronger than the one you are used to drinking, my lord. But you have barely eaten tonight, have you?"

"How would you know?"

"Lord Erestor told me," Mithlon said, offering him more wine. "Lord Erestor and I are... close friends... and he is worried about you. Everyone here is..."

Close friends... The last shred of hope slowly faded from Elrohir's heart. He had believed that maybe Erestor... But why would the older elf be interested in him? What could he offer to anyone but this wistful drunkenness? He accepted the flask Mithlon was offering him and drank all its contents, letting it drop to the floor when a wave of vertigo hit him.

"Come with me, Elrohir," Mithlon said, placing an arm under Elrohir's shoulders. "Let me help you, my lord. Let me ease the pain in your heart."

Elrohir allowed Mithlon to lead him to the river, and once there they sat under a beech tree, drinking and talking nonsense as the night wore out. Mithlon was sitting close, and even though Elrohir didn't care at all for the other elf's company, he made no resistance when rough lips were pressed on his. What did it matter if Erestor didn't want him?

The kisses became more insistent, and the deep sense of loneliness inside Elrohir's heart. Erestor didn't love him, Erestor didn't want him... Erestor wanted... Disgusted, Elrohir pushed Mithlon away.

"Leave me," he commanded icily.

"No." Mithlon's eyes seemed to glitter in the night, the arms holding Elrohir down amazingly strong.

"You want this, Elrohir," Mithlon said, pinning him down with the weight of his body. "Erestor doesn't want you... But I do!"

"NO!" Elrohir grabbed Mithlon's knife and placed it against the other elf's side. "Let go of me now, and I will spare your life!"

Mithlon paled, moving away from him and standing. "You have misunderstood our playful wrestling, my lord," the sly elf quickly said. "I meant not to anger you..."

"The only reason I am sparing your life is that I came here with you, and accepted this folly," Elrohir said. "But mark my words, Mithlon. You will not come anywhere close to me again!"

"As you wish, my lord..."

"Now go," Elrohir hissed. "Go before I forget this is my father's realm and no elf should be slain in its borders."

Once Mithlon had left, Elrohir rested his back against the tree trunk, the knife still in his hand. His head had cleared some, the anger he felt almost choking him. He should have known better than to come here with Mithlon, but getting drunk had seemed the only way to stop thinking and hurting. And what had he gotten with that? The knowledge that Mithlon and Erestor were more than friends, and the certainty than Mithlon was not someone to be trusted.

Not letting go of the knife, Elrohir slid to the ground, resting his head on his knees, suddenly lightheaded. The wine... It had not contained any drug, but it had been altered somehow... Feeling sick, Elrohir stood and walked towards the river. And as he approached the running water, the trees around started a wild dance and darkness overcame him.

* * *

Erestor hurried down the path that led to the river. He had been walking alone in the night, too worried about Elrohir to be able to sleep. So he had decided to check on the night guards and make sure that everything was alright. The night had seemed peaceful enough, but Erestor had had the feeling that something was amiss. So when a guard had mentioned seeing a drunk Mithlon leading Elrohir to the river, Erestor had decided to follow them.

And now as he approached the river he could see no one. If Mithlon and Elrohir had been there... they had already left. Erestor sighed, wondering if maybe Glorfindel had been wrong and the young ones had found solace in each other's arms. It hurt much more than he cared to admit, but if this was what Elrohir wanted... Erestor was about to turn around and go back to his rooms when he heard the sound of a body sliding down the riverbank and into the water. Alarmed, he rushed to the river.

"Who is there?" he called, even as he ran. His eyes widened when he saw a mop of dark hair and a floating cloak he knew well. "Elrohir!" Erestor was into the water in the blink of an eye, pulling an unconscious Elrohir out and kneeling on the ground with the limp body in his arms.

"Elrohir? Elrohir!" Erestor called, shaking the younger elf frantically and realizing with horror that he was not breathing. Not wasting a second Erestor took a deep breath, placing his lips on Elrohir's and exhaling deeply into the younger elf's mouth. There was no reaction at first, but Erestor continued his task until the motionless figure stirred and Elrohir started coughing violently, sputtering water and wine. Erestor held him, waiting for the coughing to pass, and when the younger elf collapsed into his arms, Erestor held him close, sending a silent prayer of thanks to Elbereth.

Time seemed to stop as he held the beloved figure in his arms, and Erestor dared not move, watching intently as Elrohir's breathing grew steadier and his eyes finally opened. There was confusion on the young one's face, and something else Erestor could not understand.

"W-what h-happened...?" Elrohir made no move to leave Erestor's arms and just looked at him, blinking and still trying to regain his breath.

"Apparently you fell into the river," Erestor said carefully, brushing damp hair off of Elrohir's face.

"I do not understand," Elrohir said softly. "I know not..." The gray eyes widened and Elrohir gasped, making to move away from Erestor.

"Easy," Erestor said, placing a firm hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Sit up slowly... there..."

Elrohir was trembling and looking as he wanted to be anywhere else. Erestor frowned inwardly. The young one had been acting strangely around him, but never had he seen this... fear...

"You saved me..." Elrohir whispered.

"I pulled you out of the water, yes."

"Thank you..."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Erestor said quietly. "What happened, Elrohir? How did you fall? Did someone..."

"No!" Elrohir shook his head and winced, raising a hand to his forehead. "I was drunk... I was feeling sick and then... I cannot remember, Erestor..."

"Maybe we should return to the house," Erestor said, scrutinizing the pale face. Had Elrohir tried to kill himself? How could Mithlon have left him alone and drunk? Erestor decided that he would have a serious talk with Mithlon about this.

And he would have to talk to Elrond. As much as Erestor hated worrying his friend and lord, they had to do something about this. Elrohir would have died if Erestor had not been close.

"Let me help you," he said, extending a hand that Elrohir took after a moment's hesitation. Slowly, Erestor stood, pulling Elrohir up with him. But as soon as the younger elf was on his feet, he swayed, and would have fallen to the ground if Erestor had not been holding him up.

"I might not be able to walk that far," Elrohir whispered against Erestor's chest. "I would rather stay here..."

"We cannot stay here, young one," Erestor said, wondering if he should just pick Elrohir up in his arms and carry him back home. But it was a very long way, and even if he could gather the strength, Erestor doubted the younger elf would accept it.

"You need to change your clothes," Erestor continued, noticing with concern that Elrohir was trembling. "I will help you, and we will stop as many times as necessary for you to take a rest."

Elrohir nodded, his knees buckling the next moment. Erestor sighed, making the younger elf sit under a beech tree. Just what had Elrohir been drinking?

"Sorry..." Elrohir murmured, closing his eyes and looking too pale under the moonlight.

"Do not sleep now, young one," Erestor said sternly. "Here, let me help you out of that wet tunic. You can put on my cloak."

Elrohir suddenly laughed. Erestor frowned with concern. It was obvious that this strange reaction had nothing to do with merriment.

"Elrohir?"

"You always offer me your cloak ," the younger elf said, still shaking with laughter. "I liked it when you did it before. I thought you cared... How foolish of me..."

"Of course I care for you!" Erestor exclaimed, placing firm hands on the younger elf's shoulders. "Elrohir, stop!"

"Why? So you can go back to Mithlon?" There was anger in the beautiful gray eyes now, puzzling Erestor to no end.

"What are you speaking about?" he asked carefully. "If you two had a fight..." Was Elrohir jealous of him and Mithlon? The mere thought was horrible, and it hurt him deeply.

"Never mind," Elrohir said softly, the anger gone from his features. "I... I should not have said that. It was unfair and I apologize... I am not myself tonight..."

Erestor was not convinced. Something was going on, and he was not sure if he understood, but whatever was going on in Elrohir's head right now, it was hurting the young one. Erestor could not allow this to continue.

"I have no reason to seek out Mithlon, Elrohir," he said softly. "I know not why you think so, but you need not worry about that."

"I don't understand..." There was confusion on the younger elf's eyes. "He said that you and him... I thought..."

"What did Mithlon say, young one?" Erestor asked, trying to control the anger surging inside him. He could see Mithlon's game now, and what the treacherous elf had been aiming at.

"He said... that you and he are more than friends... You should not trust him, Erestor..."

"I do not," he said firmly. "Mithlon lied, Elrohir. And he lied to me too. He said that you two..."

"What?" Elrohir exclaimed, wincing in pain and holding his head with his hands the next moment. "He lied..." the young one whispered.

"I know," Erestor said quietly. "And I will talk to him about this, but now we do need to go back to the house. Let me help you."

"Alright..."

Erestor stood once more, dragging Elrohir up with him, and placing his arm under the younger elf's shoulders, holding him up. Elrohir seemed to be much better, though his eyes were now closing out of weariness. Slowly, resting every time the younger elf seemed to need it, they finally stood under Elrohir's bedroom's balcony.

"I don't think I can climb the stairs..." Elrohir said. "Maybe I should just sleep down here..."

"Nonsense," Erestor said firmly. "Come on, I will help you."

"I am not an elfling anymore, you know?" Elrohir said, smiling tiredly as Erestor's commanding tone.

"Let me judge that," Erestor said, smiling back at the younger elf. "Whatever was in that flask, it was not good wine."

"I kind of noticed by now," Elrohir said, leaning heavily on him as they walked the last steps to the bed.

"Then don't ever do something like this," Erestor said, making the younger elf lie down and taking off his boots. Now that Elrohir was safe the fear Erestor had endured was coming to the surface.

"You scared me, young one," he said, drawing the covers around the slim body. "I thought I would lose you..."

Erestor sat on the bed, looking into slightly glazed gray eyes. "I care for you, Elrohir. More than you know... I love you..."

Elrohir looked at him in stunned silence, and for a moment Erestor feared that he had ruined it all. That speaking about this after what had almost happened was just too much. But he had been so scared to lose Elrohir... If the young one had died...

"I love you too," Elrohir said softly. "But I am afraid... Those I love always get hurt, and some of them just disappear... leave..."

"It will not happen this time," Erestor said, gently brushing a tear rolling down Elrohir's cheek. "And it has nothing to do with you. It is just fate. Trust me, young one. I would never dare hurt you."

Elrohir nodded, taking the hand that Erestor was offering. "I trust you," he whispered. "I have always trusted you."

Erestor smiled.

"Can you stay and... maybe hold me?" Elrohir asked, the vulnerability in his eyes making Erestor feel a fierce protectiveness for his beloved.

"Of course, young one," Erestor said, resting against the headboard and pulling Elrohir close. He so wanted to kiss those lips, but he didn't want to rush. Elrohir seemed to be so fragile right now. But when the young one raised his head and placed his lips on his, Erestor answered the kiss, holding the slim figure close.

So sweet, even with the trace of that wine, Elrohir tasted like honey. And when the kiss had ended, Erestor stroked the younger elf's cheek, murmuring soft endearments until the last vestige of tension was gone from Elrohir's face. And then, when exhaustion finally took the young one over, Erestor stayed awake, guarding his beloved's sleep.

* * *

Elladan closed the door, turning around and encircling Legolas' waist with his arms. At last they were alone, and now that everyone had gone to bed, and Elrohir was safe, Elladan could finally concentrate on his beloved. They had waited for so long. More than two rounds of the sun since the day when they had parted outside Mirkwood. Too long a time Elladan had waited to be able to hold his beloved in his arms.

"My love... So beautiful..." Elladan traced Legolas' lips with his thumb before replacing it with his own lips. He held the slim body close, an arm around Legolas' waist, his hand buried in the golden mane.

"I love you," Legolas whispered, answering Elladan's kisses with equal passion, trembling in his arms.

So sweet and passionate... Elladan could feel desire rising inside him, but he forced himself to slow down. Legolas was so young, and had never lain with a male. Elladan didn't want to scare or hurt him.

Slowly, he undid Legolas' braids, taking his time and kissing his lover's lips even as he buried his hands in the silky blond mane, playing with it and loving the way Legolas' breathing was quickening. Elladan's hands moved to untie the tunic now, tracing Legolas' jaw with his lips and lingering on the sensitive earlobe. The younger made small sounds of pleasure, fingers clasping Elladan's shoulders, skin flushed... A lovely sight that was tender and alluring at the same time.

"And I love you," Elladan whispered, carefully getting rid of Legolas' undershirt, admiring the younger elf's beauty. "Lovely..." Elladan reached to brush smooth skin with his fingers, his kisses growing more insistent as he gathered Legolas close once more.

"I want... to feel your skin..." Legolas whispered when they separated for breath. Long-fingered hands were now roaming over Elladan's shoulders and chest, pulling slightly at his clothing. Elladan smiled, getting rid of his tunic and undershirt.

Legolas gasped softly. "You are beautiful..."

"Not as much as you, my love," Elladan said, sliding an arm around Legolas' waist while reaching between the long thighs with his hand. Legolas inhaled sharply, seeming to melt in his arms, and Elladan kissed him, stroking the younger elf's member until Legolas leaned heavily against him for support.

When Legolas' legs buckled, Elladan picked him up and carried the younger elf to the bed, not even then stopping his kisses on every inch of smooth skin already uncovered. Legolas was moaning softly, his eyes half closed, his lips slightly swollen, the beautiful blue eyes glazed with passion.

"Leogolas... my beautiful love..." Elladan reached for Legolas' boots first, taking them off and then moving on to his leggings, slowly freeing his lover's arousal.

"Beautiful," Elladan repeated softly, kissing Legolas' calves, his inner thighs, lingering on every soft spot until the younger elf was writhing with need and passion.

"Elladan... please... I need you..."

"You have me, love," Elladan said softly, hastily getting rid of his remaining clothes before sharing a passionate kiss with his lover.

Elladan sat on the bed, drawing the younger elf up with him, teasing a nipple with his tongue before placing his lips around it, suckling it softly. Legolas gasped, his body arching with need, his hands clutching at Elladan's shoulders, sliding then to his back and pulling him closer.

"So much... I want you... I am yours..."

"Yes... mine..." Elladan whispered before claiming the other nipple possessively, one of his arms still holding Legolas up, his other hand moving lower to caress the smooth stomach and reach once more for his lover's organ.

"Aahhh... this is... I cannot..." Legolas was barely coherent by now, and Elladan marveled at how sensitive his young love was. Slowly he rested Legolas on the bed once more and spread his legs, placing himself between them. He didn't want to rush, Elladan reminded himself, when a new surge of desire shook him. So he reached for the oil on the night stand and coated Legolas' member with it, stroking slowly until the blond elf was moaning in pleasure.

"Trust me..." Elladan whispered, sliding an oiled finger into his lover's opening, waiting for the younger elf to get accustomed to the intrusion before doing anything else. "I promise I will not hurt you, love." Elladan continued looking for the soft spot, only adding a second finger when Legolas' body jerked up and then relaxed into his ministrations.

Elladan pleasured Legolas, watching intently the younger elf's expression for any signal of discomfort. He gently stretched his lover, all the while stroking the swollen member until he deemed that Legolas was prepared enough. So Elladan coated himself with the oil and withdrawing his fingers, slid slowly into Legolas' opening.

The younger elf gasped, a mixture of pain and uncertainty on his features. Elladan stopped, resuming his stroking of Legolas' organ and whispering loving words as he slowly penetrated his lover. It was warm and tight. So tight... Elladan shivered.

"It hurts now," he soothed, "but it will get better. I promise..." Elladan slid almost all the way out and thrust inside once more, seeking for the secret spot and smiling when Legolas let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Feels good," the younger elf whispered, his grip on the bedcovers loosening slightly. Elladan continued his slow movements, in and out, holding back as much as he could until Legolas was once again writhing in pleasure.

"Feels wonderful," Elladan whispered, allowing his own desire to drive him now and thrusting inside his lover harder. The slim body was arching under him, the pale skin flushed, while moans and heated sighs escaped Legolas' lips. So sensitive, so absolutely beautiful! Elladan lost himself in the pleasure, murmuring words of love as he claimed Legolas as his.

* * *

Legolas moaned once again, feeling his whole body afire with the intense sensations Elladan was making him feel. The brief flash of pain had faded long ago, swept by the pleasure flooding his body and clouding his mind. Coherent thought had left him already, and all he could do was writhe and pant and ask for more, shuddering in delight every time Elladan thrust inside him.

The hand stroking his organ was maddening, and even when Elladan let go to steady himself, the mere contact with his lover's body was enough to send ripples of pleasure through Legolas' limbs. He had never before felt something like this, any memory of the few times he had lain with female elves fading.

When he was younger, Legolas had never imagined that being taken by another male would be so pleasurable. And even after he had fallen in love with Elladan, Legolas had feared this. Such a vulnerable position, to give himself freely and allow another elf to have this control over his body. It had seemed almost frightening, but not anymore.

Legolas was lost, swept by this powerful sea that was taking him away with the promise of a love without end. Was it ever possible to bond with another man? It didn't really matter anyway. Legolas was Elladan's and would always love him.

The hand stroking his member was moving faster now, even as Elladan rode him harder. Legolas felt as if his world were about to explode, and when Elladan spoke it was like a trigger.

"Come for me, beloved. I want to see your passion..."

And Legolas came, calling for his beloved and shuddering when he felt Elladan's seed filling him a moment later. And then the sea of sensations engulfed him, and he was pulled down and then up, and then there was nothing but Elladan's body to steady him. Legolas felt the powerful arms drawing him close, and the heat of the other elf's skin matching his own. And together they sank into that pool of bliss, only to reemerge and find themselves safely wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you..." Legolas whispered, knowing that this was his place, and that he would never have peace again but in Elladan's arms.

"And I love you too," Elladan whispered, kissing Legolas' closed eyelids and holding him closer. Legolas smiled and sighed contentedly, resting his head against his lover's chest and allowing the sleep to take hold of him at last.

* * *

Erestor woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his. He almost froze, but soon enough the memory of the previous night's events came to his mind. Elrohir had almost died. Erestor shivered, unconsciously drawing the too thin body closer. The younger elf didn't wake, sighing softly and murmuring bits of nonsense.

"Shhh... Sleep, young one," Erestor soothed. "You are safe now..."

"Love you..." Elrohir murmured, relaxing once more into Erestor's embrace.

"Love you too." Erestor kissed the dark head resting against his shoulder and smiled softly when Elrohir made a contented sound even as he fell into a deep sleep once more. Rest would do him well, Erestor mused. And food, plently of food until his beloved didn't look so pale.

A pale light was already coming in through the window and Erestor wondered if he should wake Elrohir before leaving his side. Soon Elrond would wake and ask for the first reports on the dawn patrols, and Erestor could not trust Mithlon to be taking care of that.

And it was so difficult to leave the young one's side. But it was necessary... If only Elrohir would wake so Erestor could be sure that the younger elf would not decide to hide his heart again... Elrohir had always been like this, even if it hurt him... So maybe it would be better to wake Elrohir and assure him that the words of love exchanged had been no dream. Tenderly, Erestor reached to touch Elrohir's shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw a dark bruise on the younger elf's temple. He had not seen it last night, as he had been focused on making Elrohir's breathe. But now...

"What are you doing here, Erestor?" a voice from the door asked. It was Elladan.

Erestor tensed. "It is not what you think," he said, made a placating gesture and motioned to the sleeping Elrohir. "Your brother got drunk last night. I brought him here..."

"And stayed to keep him company?" Elladan didn't seem to be amused, but the older twin wasn't angry either. "I should not have expected Elrohir to keep from drinking so much again, especially not now that... what is that on his face?"

"He must have hit his head against a rock when he fell..." Erestor trailed off, anticipating an outburst from the younger elf.

"What?" A storm was already forming in Elladan's eyes. Erestor stood, trying to lead the older twin to the balcony. But Elladan shove his hand away, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Tell me," Elladan demanded.

"Elrohir fell into the river," Erestor said. "I pulled him out."

"But... what did he drink?" Elladan exclaimed, trembling. Elrohir stirred, speaking bits of nonsense, but didn't wake.

"He fell into the river?" Elladan said, his tone much softer. "By Elbereth! He could have died, Erestor!"

"Calm yourself." Erestor was reluctant to tell Elladan that it had been Mithlon who had offered that drink to Elrohir. It would be better to speak to Elrond about this first.

"No... leave me..." Elrohir moaned, trashing on the bed. "Mithlon... I will kill you..."

Elladan's eyes widened.

Erestor moved to the bed, reaching for Elrohir and murmuring a few soothing words until the younger elf calmed. But when he looked up again Elladan was gone. And Elrohir's sword with him. Erestor rushed to the balcony in time to see Elladan rushing down the path that led to the soldiers' quarters. Giving a last look at Elrohir, Erestor rushed down the side stairs, barely having time to send a maid to warn Glorfindel about this.

* * *

Glorfindel opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in Elrond's arms. Images of the past night's lovemaking flooded his mind, leaving him weak and aroused once again. But they couldn't just spend the day in bed, could they? Not when someone was knocking at the door, Glorfindel mused. He raised his head from the pillow amd the next moment Elrond's hold on his waist tightened slightly.

"Where do you think you are going?" came the muffled question. Elrond's head was resting on Glorfindel's chest, eyes still closed, and he didn't seem about to either fully wake or let Glorfindel go.

"There is someone knocking at the door," Glorfindel explained, hoping to sound reasonable. The gray eyes opened slowly, the possessive glint in them making Glorfindel shiver a bit. He wondered if he would ever be able to leave the bed.

"So early?" Elrond said, tracing Glorfindel's mouth with his thumb. "I am not ready to leave your arms... Send whoever is out there away."

Glofindel's resolve wavered, already entranced by the sight of his beloved. The dark unbraided hair, the slightly flushed skin... the beautiful eyes... He could look into Elrond's eyes forever...

But the knocking at the door resumed. "Lord Glorfindel, please! There are problems that need your attention. Lord Erestor told me..."

Problems? The next moment both he and Elrond were sitting upright and getting ready to leave the bed. Elrond hurried to Glorfindel's personal bath, while he walked swiftly toward the door.

"What is it, Nenar?" Glorfindel asked, opening the door the slightest bit. The young maid was looking distressed.

"Lord Erestor said I should warn you," Nenar said, wringing her hands nervously. "Elladan went off to the soldiers' quarters, and he has taken a sword with him! The young prince Legolas has followed... I know not what is happening..."

Glorfindel blanched. "What about Elrohir?"

"Elrohir is still asleep," Nenar quickly informed. "Arwen is with him so you need not worry about him."

Glorfindel nodded, wondering why Arwen was with her brother. Had something else happened while he and Elrond... Uneasiness washed over Glorfindel, but his face was calm when he spoke again.

"Go back to your duties, Nenar, and have no fear. I am certain that Lord Erestor will stop Elladan from doing anything rash."

Once Nenar had left, Glorfindel closed the door, turning around to find Elrond already dressed and looking at him expectantly.

"Elladan is heading for the soldiers' quarters with his sword," Glorfindel informed quickly.

Elrond's eyes widened, already moving toward the door. "What has happened?"

"I know not what this all is about, but Erestor is there. Go now. I will get dressed and follow you as soon as possible!"

Elrond nodded, leaving the bedroom in haste. Glorfindel quickly refreshed himself and moments later he was rushing down the hall and outside the house, his mind whirling as he headed for the soldiers' quarters. Nobody but the elves appointed to the dawn patrols slept there, and as much as Glorfindel tried to figure out what had caused Elladan's anger he couldn't find a reason.

He stepped into the soldiers' quarters just in time to hear Elrond's harsh-spoken words. "I say let him go, Elladan! Nobody is allowed to slay another elf in my realm. Not even one of my sons!"

"Then I will take him out of your realm, father." Elladan's voice was ice cold, and rage darkened his features. The younger elf was holding Mithlon against the wall, a powerful arm almost choking him. Glorfindel saw with horror that Elladan's sword was pointing at Mithlon's stomach.

Erestor was standing close, a strange mixture of rage and concern on his features. Legolas was even closer, anguish written all over his face and trembling like a leaf. It made no sense. Nothing made sense in this eerie scenario. For all his rashness, Elladan would never slay another elf or defy his father's command on something like this.

"We will deal with him," Elrond said in a barely controlled voice. Glorfindel could see the sweat breaking on his lover's brow. "I will personally see that he receives proper punishment."

"He deserves nothing but death," Elladan stated, increasing the pressure on Mithlon's throat. The other elf made a choked sound and that only seemed to enrage Elladan more.

"That is not for you to decide!" Elrond exclaimed, losing control at Elladan's stubbornness. Glorfindel could see the internal struggle in his lover's soul, between his duty as lord of this land and his obvious disgust for Mithlon.

"Listen to me, son," Elrond tried again in a reasonable tone. "He is not worth you risking the rage of the Valar. This will hurt your brother more, to see you damn yourself because of this."

Elladan stiffened, and released the pressure on Mithlon's throat the slightest bit. Glorfindel didn't dare sigh in relief just yet.

"I cannot make an exception, even if you are my son," Elrond continued. "Do you wish to be separated from your family?"

Elladan was trembling now, and for a moment Glorfindel feared that his former student was going to kill Mithlon. But Elladan released the other elf. Two guards approached Mithlon immediately.

"Take him out of here," Elrond commanded. Once Mithlon was gone, he turned to his son. "Elladan..."

"I am going to see to Elrohir," Elladan said, not meeting his father's eyes. "If he has woken..."

"Arwen is with him," Glorfindel said quietly.

"Stay, Elladan," Elrond said in a voice that admitted no questioning. "I want to know exactly what has happened."

"That swine gave Elrohir some foul wine, and Elrohir fell into the river. Erestor pulled him out just in time."

Glorfindel could feel a strange mixture of anger and fear rising into his chest. Elrond looked no better, and Glorfindel could see his lover was struggling to get a hold on his own temper. Elrond finally turned to Erestor.

"Thank you, my friend," Elrond said quietly. "You have saved Elrohir's life once again."

"I would do it again if necessary," Erestor said softly. "I care for him."

"I know," Elrond said after looking at his chief counselor for a moment. Made Glorfindel wonder if his lover indeed knew.

"I was checking on the guards last night," Erestor said. "A guard informed me that Elrohir and Mithlon were heading to the river. I had a bad feeling about it, so I followed their path. When I arrived at the river side, Mithlon was not there and for a moment I believed that Elrohir had probably left with him. And then I heard the sound of a body sliding down the riverbank and into the water."

Elladan made a frustrated sound, and he might have rushed in search of Mithlon if Legolas had not reached for him, a silent plea in his eyes. Elladan sighed, nodding and sliding an arm around Legolas' body. Glorfindel allowed himself an inward sigh of relief.

"I will see that he bears proper punishment," Elrond said quietly, apparently calm. But Glorfindel knew better. His lover was barely managing not to go and take care of Mithlon himself.

"Go back to your brother now, my son," Elrond said slowly. "And have something to eat," he added, looking at Legolas. The younger elf was obviously distressed, and Glorfindel felt a rush of sympathy for him. Elladan's impulsiveness and carelessness were enough reasons to know that Legolas' life would never be the same. Glorfindel only hoped that the young ones would manage to stay together.

Elladan nodded, only now realizing how distressed his young love was, and without another word, he led Legolas out of the soldiers' quarters. Erestor left as well, saying that he would make sure that no further problems arose. And finally he and Elrond were standing alone in the deserted quarters.

"I have to talk to Elrohir before making a decision," Elrond said, looking tired and drained. Glorfindel wished he could draw his lover in a tight embrace, but this was not the place or the moment.

"He might still be sleeping," Glorfindel said. "You could take your own advice and have some sustenance."

"That is the least of my concerns right now, my friend," Elrond said quietly.

"Then let it be my concern," Glorfindel said, placing a hand on Elrond's back and leading him outside the place. "We will see if Elrohir is already awake, and if he is not we will have the morning meal along with your son and the young prince of Mirkwood."

* * *

Legolas followed Elladan back to the house, still shaken by all that had happened at the soldiers' quarters. Even if Legolas understood his lover's anger and shared it, slaying another elf in Elrond's realm would have forced the lord of Imladris to exile his son. The memory of the kinslayings weighed heavily in every elf's soul and guided most of their actions in this regard. Mithlon would probably be sent somewhere else far away from the valley, exiled. And that was the worst punishment for an elf.

"You are distressed." Elladan stopped walking and turned to Legolas, cupping his chin in his hand. "I am sorry that this happened, my love. I would never have wanted to disturb you like this. But you must understand..."

"I do," Legolas said promptly. "I do, but I am relieved that you listened to your father..."

"I had to, though Mithlon deserves nothing less than death," Elladan said, his expression hardening. "Elrohir almost died. If Erestor had not been there... If Elrohir had died, nobody would have been able to stop me from doing what I had to do."

Legolas nodded. Elladan was like an unstoppable force of nature that, once released, would only calm after having taken everything in his wake. And all Legolas could do was follow and try to prevent his lover from losing himself.

"You look so sad," Elladan noted, long fingers stroking Legolas' cheek, eyes dark with concern. "I am hurting you..."

"No! Please don't say that!" Legolas whispered urgently. What was wrong with him? Elladan needed his support and he was acting like a scared elfling...

"It is only the truth," Elladan said regretfully. "These are hard times, and mine is often a dark path. Am I being selfish to drag you with me?"

"Why are you saying those things?" Legolas asked, his heart thundering in his chest. Was Elladan going to leave him? Send him back to Mirkwood because he was acting like a child?

"I love you!" Legolas insisted. "And I will stand beside you whatever happens..."

"I know, I know, my love..." Elladan was smoothing his hair and kissing his lips softly. "And selfish as I am I canot let you go..."

The kisses grew more heated, and Legolas' body was trapped in Elladan's strong arms. Almost crying with relief, he answered Elladan's kisses, clinging tightly to his beloved. Elladan was not going to send him away...

"You are not selfish," Legolas whispered when they separated for breath. "You are fiery and brave and kind, and I love you..."

"My beautiful love," Elladan whispered, kissing him again. "I love you so much..."

More kisses followed, and Legolas could feel the heat growing inside his body all over again. But they were not in Elladan's bedroom, were they? And they were supposed to... Why was it becoming so difficult to think?

The sound of someone coughing shook Legolas out of his blissful state. Legolas tensed, moving away from his lover and stumbling backwards.

"I was hoping to get to know our guest better," Arwen said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "But I was certainly not expecting it to be like this."

"Arwen..." Elladan was blushing, and Legolas was sure that his own cheeks were about to burst in fire.

"Good morning, brother of mine," Arwen said, placing a kiss on Elladan's cheek. "Good morning, Legolas."

"Good morning, lady Arwen," Legolas managed to say, his manners returning.

"Call me Arwen," she said, smiling warmly at him. Then she turned to Elladan. "I must suppose that you were going to see to Elrohir?"

"I thought you were with him," Elladan started to say.

"He is not alone," Arwen said. "Erestor is with him. It seems our brother had been drinking some foul wine last night..."

"Erestor is with him?" It seemed to Legolas that Elladan was about to rush up the stairs, but Arwen placed a hand on her brother's arm.

"Elrohir is still asleep," Arwen continued. "You can see him later, brother. I believe that Erestor and Elrohir need to talk."

Elladan nodded, though he didn't seem to be convinced. But Arwen was already leading them both out away from the stairs. Legolas smiled softly. It seemed that Arwen was one of the few persons with enough strength to quell the fire in Elladan's soul.

* * *

Elrohir stirred, rolling on the bed until he was lying on his stomach. But still he was not comfortable, as he had not been for the last hours. Something was missing. Someone... The warmth of the embrace that had made it possible for him to sleep without nightmares.

"Erestor?" he called softly. Elrohir had called for Erestor before, many times, but the gentle hand soothing him had been Arwen's.

"I am here, young one," Erestor said, gently smoothing his hair. Elrohir opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... and a bit dizzy," Elrohir admitted.

"Understandable. Nenar brought something for you to eat."

"I cannot eat now, Erestor..." Elrohir smiled, but froze the next moment when the memory of all that had happened on the previous night came suddenly to his mind. Mithlon, the altered wine, Erestor saving him... bringing him here and bundling him in bed... And him asking the older elf to stay.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Erestor sat on the bed, looking at him closely. "What is wrong, young one?"

Elrohir blushed, wondering how Erestor could be taking this all so calmly. Had Erestor stayed all night? But no... the older elf's clothes were not crumpled... Unless Erestor had also undressed... Had they...? But he would remember that, wouldn't he? There had been a kiss... That Elrohir could remember clearly. And it had been he who had started it!

"Talk to me, Elrohir," Erestor insisted. "Do not worry me so... Not again, young one."

Elrohir swallowed hard. "I am fine," he managed. "Did you... did I..."

"I brought you here," Erestor said calmly, as if he had guessed what was going on in Elrohir's mind. "You were dazed because of the wine. I stayed and guarded your sleep."

"And we kissed..." Elrohir whispered, not sure if he should be disappointed or relieved.

"We did," Erestor said seriously. "And I told you about my feelings, and you did the same."

So it had not been a dream...

"Do you regret it, Elrohir?" Erestor asked, a trace of sadness darkening his features.

"No..." Elrohir said softly, reaching for Erestor's hand. "I do not regret it. I love you... And I am still afraid."

"And by Elbereth, know that I will never hurt you," Erestor said, kissing his knuckles. "I love you..."

"Kiss me, please..." Elrohir whispered, his heart about to burst with happiness. Was it possible to feel such joy and stay alive? Would this happiness last? He was still afraid, but all troubling thought escaped his mind when Erestor kissed him.

* * *

The council had just ended. Elladan had attended the meeting with Legolas, who had given an account of the events at the Woodmen's village previous to the Imladris elves' arrival. Both Erestor and Glorfindel had supplied details about the march from Mirkwood to Morbeorn's house, details Elladan could not supply because he had been in a daze. Elrohir's presence would have been more useful than his, but his brother had been drifting all morning between sleep and a hazy awareness.

Elladan would rather be with Elrohir right now and not waiting to speak with his father. But there was no way out of it. Glorfindel had already asked Legolas to go with him, and Erestor, who had arrived quite late to the council, had just left again to attend his duties. And luncheon was still hours away, so Elladan could not really make an excuse and leave his father's study.

"Sit down, Elladan," Elrond said, gesturing for a chair next to his. Elladan did as his father asked, looking away and waiting uneasily for his father to start talking.

"Are you feeling well now, son?" Elrond asked.

Elladan turned to his father, surprised.

"Glorfindel told me what happened to you," Elrond offered.

Glorfindel, of course...

"And when was that, father?" Elladan asked, feeling the anger rise in his chest once again. "Maybe when you and he were lying together? Have you no respect for my mother or our house?"

Elrond's whole countenance changed, from fatherly concern to cold anger. Elladan swallowed hard, but stood his ground, holding his father's gaze evenly.

"Your mother left, Elladan," Elrond finally said, his voice calmer than Elladan would have expected. "And the only reason I am explaining myself to you is because you are my son. You have a right to know why your mother left."

"I know why she left," Elladan said. "And I know that you never loved her..."

"Who told you that?" Elrond demanded in a quiet voice.

Elladan's resolve wavered at his father's calm demeanor. He was probably being unfair, but if his father had loved Gil-galad...

"Nobody told me that," Elladan replied, eyes still locked with Elrond's. "But I was told about you and Gil-galad by an elf who knew not that I was your son, and Glorfindel confirmed it. The King was your lover, your soul mate... I can understand that. What I cannot understand is why you married mama. Was it because he was dead? Is that why you are with Glorfindel now?"

There was no defiance in Elladan's voice anymore, just the need to know, to understand what had happened between his parents.

"I am with Glorfindel because I love him," Elrond said quietly. "And I married your mother because I loved her. The elven heart is capable of different kinds of love, Elladan, and what I felt for your mother was different from what I felt for Ereinion. And it is certainly different from what I feel now for Glorfindel."

"But you are bonded to mama," Elladan insisted. "That bond cannot be broken..."

"It cannot, but it cannot bind my heart forever. When your mother chose to leave, she also chose to desert our marriage. Our souls were one, and that is not true anymore."

Elladan made a quiet sound of disbelief.

"Think about it, Elladan," his father continued. "You are still young, and your love for the young Prince of Mirkwood is just blossoming. But think... If Legolas were hurt, and he had to leave for Aman because he found no peace on Middle-Earth, not even at your side, would you hold him back?"

"No. But I would think that the love between us was not enough to have him stay... That I have failed..."

"Or that the love between you has turned into something else. Our hearts can endure pain only up to a point before they become irreparably damaged. And when that happens we only long for the last rest, the waiting in the Halls of Mandos. When I met your mother I told her that my heart was chained to the shadow of my lost lover. She accepted it, and little by little helped me out of that dreadful state of isolation and grief. I loved her. It was just a different love, that in the end was not enough to keep her here in Middle-Earth. Think not that I have never blamed myself for her departure. I have. But after she was hurt, there was nothing I could give to her that she wanted anymore."

"And what about Gil-galad, papa? Even if the bond between your and mama could be broken, what about him? Glorfindel loves you, and I am certain he could not endure the pain of your rejection if Gil-galad came back."

"If Ereinion came back, he would understand that I have given my heart to Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly. "You need not worry about Glorfindel, Elladan. I will not hurt him."

Elladan nodded, not knowing what else to say. His father had bared his soul for him to see, had spoken about his love and his grief. And it soothed Elladan's heart to know that Elrond had loved Celebran, even if it had not been enough...

"Go now to see your brother," Elrond said, standing. "He knows not abut this yet..."

"I will not tell him, papa," Elladan promptly said. "But I expect you to tell him, when he is better... and when you are ready..."

Elrond nodded. "I will. Thank you for your understanding, my son. You and your siblings are the most important thing for me in the world. I would never risk losing any of you."

Elladan nodded, and when he looked at his father he felt no anger. His heart was calm. There were still things to sort out, but at least now he understood.

* * *

Elrond watched Elladan go, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. He had feared that Elladan would never understand, and that this would cast a permanent shadow on his relationship with Glorindel. The older twin had always been impulsive and unpredictable, at least to some extent. But he was also noble and loyal in his affections. Elrond was sure that Elladan had let Mithlon go only because the alternative would have implied leaving the house and his brother.

There was an unbreakable bond of grief between the twins, and for good or bad they would always be together. The only thing Elrond and those who loved them could do was to try to keep them safe. And that was starting to be a difficult task with Elrohir. Even if his younger son might have just fallen into the Bruinen because of the wine, Elrond could not help but wonder if Elrohir had not been actively seeking for death...

Hopefully, it had not been so. Elrond was certain that being back in Imladris and surrounded by so many who loved him, Elrohir would find again some joy in life. And if that were not possible, Elrond would have no choice but to let his younger son go, just as he had done with Celebrian. But would Elladan do the same? Elrond doubted it...

Sighing softly, Elrond stood and walked toward the window, looking to the garden outside. Arwen was there with her friends. Elrond smiled. At least one of his children seemed to be happy and untroubled... A few moments later Legolas and Glorfindel stopped by, and Elrond could almost hear Arwen's friends' questions, and see Legolas blush. The young prince of Mirkwood's presence in his house was welcomed, but what would Thranduil do once someone told him about the scene Elladan had made in the Woodmen's village? Elrond was sure that this would widen the gap between Imladris and Mirkwood...

Elrond went back to sit at his desk and managed to do some routine work before he decided that it was already time to go see Elrohir. He needed to make sure that his son was alright, and hear his version about what had happened with Mithlon. Elrond was planning to send the young soldier away; there was no use to keep a person he could not trust close. And there was also Elladan, who might attempt to do away with Mithlon again. The conversation with Elrohir would determine if Mithlon was merely sent away or exiled.

There was a sudden knock at his door. "Come in," he called, already moving towards the door. It was Nenar.

"Excuse me, my lord," the maid said graciously, "but luncheon will be served soon. Lady Arwen is asking if you are having luncheon with Elrohir."

Elrond smiled. "My daughter knows of my intentions better than myself. Please send something light to Elrohir's bedroom."

"As you wish, my lord." Nenar bowed briefly and left, and Elrond headed for his younger son's bedroom. He found Elladan sitting cross-legged on the bed, speaking animatedly while Elrohir laughed softly. It was so good to see his sons like this. Elladan seemed much calmer than he had been this morning, and Elrohir didn't look so pale. What had happened that had put the light back in the younger twins' eyes? It didn't really matter, Elrond noted as he stepped into the bedroom. All that mattered was that his sons were both well.

**THE END**


End file.
